Czas Wybranych cz2
by michbacz
Summary: Druga część mojej tylogii : Po wizycie w Sunnydale Tarag pojawia się w Los Angeles, jednak już od samego początku zachowuje się dziwnie. No a poza tym... Buffy szaleje, Faith staje przed wyborem, a Angel ma ogólnie mówiąc przekichane...


**No i proszę. Oto przed wami druga część trylogii o Czasie Wybranych. Podwójnie zakręcona... potrójnie pomieszana... założe się, że zostawi was całkowicie zmieszanych i niepewnych ;))) Ale co mi tam... może się wam spodoba!**

**Miłego czytania :D**

**

* * *

**

LOS ANGELES, JEDNA ZE STARSZYCH DZIELNIC MIASTA  
BEZKSIĘŻYOWA NOC

- Dawno, dawno temu... A może nie tak dawno? Żył sobie pewien chłopiec... Hmmm... można powiedzieć mężczyzna. Wampir z duszą. Bronił on słabych i uciśnionych niczym prawdziwy i nie podrabiany bohater. Miał za sobą dosyć bujną przeszłość. Nawet - MROCZNĄ! Jednak on się temu nie poddał i gdy się zmienił, był najlepszym strażnikiem sprawiedliwości jaki tylko istniał!  
Mężczyzna mówiący te słowa umilkł nagle i zwrócił się do stojącej obok postaci.  
- No i jak ci się podoba? Mam talent? - zapytał z uśmiechem.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał parsknięcie.  
- To jest według ciebie porządnie opowiedziana historyjka? Żal mi cię... Kompletnie nie masz talentu!  
Tarag obruszył się.  
- Takiś mądry? To może ty mi powiesz coś lepszego?  
- Pewnie, że tak! Posłuchaj tylko...  
Wysoki blondyn... rozmówca Targa, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.  
- Była raz dziewczyna. Totalna laska! Wiesz, o czym mówię? Nieprawdaż? A do tego bardzo, ale to bardzo silna! Zdecydowanie określenie "słaba płeć" do niej nie pasowało. Miała też misję. Została wybrana, aby siać strach w sercach złych osobników... mogę powiedzieć "osobników" prawda?  
- Chyba tak...  
- Okej! Jednak ona wolała, co innego. Skusiła ją ciemność i stała się zła. Robiła wiele złych rzeczy i pewnie było by tak aż do dzisiaj, gdyby jej ktoś nie pomógł... gdyby nie pomógł jej zrozumieć samą siebie i wrócić na drogę światłości. Taaaadddaaaammm!  
Tarag patrzył przez chwilę na swojego rozmówcę, po czym nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać wybuchnął tak serdecznym śmiechem, że aż mu łzy pociekły z oczu.  
- No, czego tak ryczysz? - zirytował się opowiadający.  
- Prze... przepraszam stary! Zwracam honor! Rzeczywiście masz talent!  
- No to się rozumie... ja od wieków...  
- TALENT KABARETOWY! - nie dał mu dokończyć Tarag, pokładając się ze śmiechu - Nie było mi tak wesoło od paru mileniów!  
- COOOO! Jak możesz oszczerco? - Zakrztusił się gniewem blondyn - Zaraz cię rozpylę na atomy!  
Tarag wzruszył ramionami bagatelizując sprawę.  
- Wiesz doskonale, że nie możesz tego zrobić, więc skończ psioczyć!  
- No dobra. - odrzekł tamten pojednawczo - Tym razem ci odpuszczę!  
Obaj mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem.  
- No dobra może nie mamy zbytniego talentu do opowiadania. - przyznał blondyn - Moja historyjka za bardzo przypominała "Gwiezdne Wojny".  
- No! Przez grzeczność nie przeczę! "Dołącz do mnie po ciemnej stronie Mocy, Luke!" - przytaknął Tarag parodiując Dartha Vadera.  
- Za to w twojej opowiastce... - nie ustępował jego oponent - Wystarczyło by zmienić bohatera męskiego na żeńskiego... i miałbyś wypisz-wymaluj historię Wojowniczej Księżniczki Xeny!  
- Hehehe! Ranisz moje uczucia!  
Obaj mężczyźni wstali z murku na którym siedzieli i przeciągnęli się mocno..  
- No... kurde! Nie stajemy się coraz młodsi! - Tarag skrzywił się na odgłos strzelających kości.  
- Ani też coraz starsi! - upomniał go współtowarzysz - Czyżbyś zapomniał, że jesteśmy nieśmiertelni?  
- A gdzie tam! Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno?  
- Mianowicie?  
- Skoro nie zarobimy raczej fortuny na opowiadaniu bajek dla dzieci. To, w czym my tak naprawdę jesteśmy dobrzy?  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Nie wiem jak ty? - mruknął - Ale mi zawsze dobrze wychodziło - totalne zniszczenie, chaos, mrok i Armageddon lub jak kto woli Apokalipsa!  
Tarag zdegustowany wzniósł oczy do księżyca i westchnął.  
- Jezu! A ten w kółko o tym samym i o tym samym!  
Blondyn posłał mu demoniczny uśmiech.  
- No to jak? - zapytał - Zaczynamy?  
- Kurde! Przecież nie mamy innego wyjścia! Do zobaczenia!  
- Na razie!  
Machnęli sobie na pożegnanie i rozeszli się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Nieruchomo wiszący nad nimi księżyc, delikatną srebrną poświatą oświetlił pusty placyk - świadka dziwnego spotkania.

CIEMNA ALEJKA W INNEJ CZĘŚCI MIASTA  
- Nie, proszę! - w mroku nocy zabrzmiał błagalny krzyk - Nie rób mi krzywdy!  
- Nic z tego mój mały! - syknęła atakująca - Znalazłeś się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i w nieodpowiednim czasie.  
- Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem! - krzyknął rozdzierająco.  
- To, że istniejesz jest wystarczającym powodem!  
Wykonała półobrót i posłała słaniającego się na nogach mężczyznę, aż na drugi koniec alejki. Ten po chwili podniósł się z trudem na nogi obejmując ręką połamane żebra. Złapał go potworny kaszel i przez dłuższą chwilę pluł swoją własną krwią. Przeczuwał, że umiera jednak ostatkiem sił chciał umrzeć godnie, patrząc bez lęku śmierci w twarz.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Nazwij to kaprysem!  
Dziewczyna uderzyła go na odlew w twarz. Chłopak zachwiał się mocno, ale jakimś cudem utrzymał się na nogach. Z niespotykaną odwagą wpatrywał się w anielsko piękne oblicze swojego kata.  
- Obyś zgniła w piekle! - wyszeptał.  
- Ty pierwszy!  
Ostro zakończony, drewniany kołek uderzył w sam środek piersi młodzieńca. Przepołowione na pół serce natychmiast przestało bić. Gorący strumień krwi tętniczej wytrysnął z okolic rany ochlapując zarówno narzędzie zbrodni, jak i samą morderczynię.  
Buffy pochyliła się nad nieruchomym ciałem i zdecydowanym ruchem wyszarpnęła kołek z piersi trupa. Z uśmiechem na ustach patrzyła na lśniącą na drewnianym narzędziu w świetle księżyca, lepką czerwono-bunatną krew. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy nawet wtedy, gdy zbliżyła kołek do ust posmakowała językiem świeżej krwi swojej ofiary. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęły nagłe dreszcze nieukrywanej rozkoszy. Jej piękne oczy lśniły żądzą mordu.  
Wyprostowała się i westchnęła głęboko.  
- Nie ma to jak pełne poświęcenie swojej pracy!  
Naraz Pogromca poczuła czyjąś obecność. Podniosła wzrok ku górze z zaciekawieniem, a po sekundzie na jej ustach wykwitł uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. Wiedziała, że obserwująca ją z góry osoba również wie jakie to wspaniałe uczucie, kiedy zabija się bez litości i wyrzutów sumienia.  
Nabrała głęboko powietrza w płuca i krzyknęła głośno w kierunku tonącego w mroku nocy dachu kamienicy.  
- Już do ciebie idę Maleńka! JUŻ IDĘ!  
Odwróciła się na pięcie i po chwili zniknęła w mroku nocy.  
Z pobliskiego kosza na śmieci śledziła ją kolejna para oczu... krańcowo przerażonych oczu.

PIĘĆ MINUT PÓŹNIEJ  
Anioł wpadł jak bomba na miejsce zbrodni i zatrzymał się jak wryty na widok ciała. Ostrożnie podszedł do martwego mężczyzny i przyklęknął przy nim na jedno kolano. Nie musiał tego robić, ale dotknął dłonią szyi mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu pulsu. Kiedy nic nie wyczuł delikatnie dotknął krwawiącej w dalszym ciągu rany na jego piersiach.  
- Spóźniłem się. - wyszeptał - Jak to możliwe?  
Naraz zerwał się na równe nogi i dopadł do leżącego obok kontenera na śmieci. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął schowaną w nim postać i rzucił w pobliże stygnących zwłok.  
- Nie!  
Na dźwięk krzyku pełnego przerażenia jego uniesiona w zamiarze ciosu pięść zawisła w powietrzu. Autorem tego zwierzęcego wrzasku był brudny i obszarpany, stary człowiek. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby zorientować się, że jest on bezdomny.  
Mężczyzna łkając przeraźliwie uklęknął przed nim i wzniósł swe dłonie w błagalnym geście. Oczy skrzyły mu się czystym przerażeniem.  
- Nie zabijaj mnie! Błagam! Nie zabijaj!  
Anioł opuścił rękę i cofnął się o krok odstępując go.  
- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... - powiedział cicho.  
- Kłamiesz! Wy wszyscy kłamiecie! - bełkotał starzec - Nie zabijaj mnie! Nic nikomu nie powiem!  
- Co tu się stało! Czy wiesz kto zabił tego człowieka?  
- Nie bij! Nie bij mnie!  
Anioł starał się nadać tonowi swego głosu jak najdelikatniejsze zabarwienie.  
- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić! Proszę powiedz mi kto tu był przede mną?  
Kloszard zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami, a z kącików oczu popłynęły dwa strumyki łez.  
- Śmierć po niego przyszła! - zaczął krzyczeć - Piękna i straszliwa! Zero skrupułów, zero litości - tylko czysta nienawiść!  
- Opisz tę śmierć. - poprosił.  
- Chodziła wyprostowana i dumna... to sprawiało jej przyjemność, wiesz? - zapytał nie oczekując wcale odpowiedzi - Nosiła w sobie ciemność i szaleństwo! Ratuj mnie! Nie pozwól jej mnie dopaść!  
- Nic ci nie będzie, jesteś już bezpieczny. - wampir starał się go uspokoić.  
- NIE! - krzyknął tamten tak głośno, że aż mu się głos załamał - Ona po mnie przyjdzie! Ona przyjdzie po nas wszystkich! Nawet po ciebie... tak... nawet po ciebie!  
Bezdomny usiadł po turecku i zaczął bełkotać pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe zdania.  
- Ona... grzech się ujawni... TWARZE SĄ WSZĘDZIE! Jeden... dwa... a w końcu cztery... będę już grzeczny mamusiu... naprawdę... czemu to zrobiłaś piękna... czemu?  
Anioł wyprostował się bezsilnie i ze smutkiem spojrzał na wiercącego się na ziemi staruszka. Najwyraźniej przebyty szok spowodował u niego utratę racjonalnego myślenia.  
- Zaraz wezwę karetkę. - powiedział do niego wyciągając komórkę - Pomogą ci.  
Jednak starzec w ogóle go nie słuchał. Kiwając się tam i z powrotem raz wykrzykiwał, raz szeptał urywane zdania.  
- Jaka ona była silna... ciach-CIACH-ciach... już po nim... kto by się spodziewał? Taka niewielka... aniołek... TWARZ ANIOŁKA!... zło... zło...źle się dzieje... czemu ona była tak silna? CZEMU! Taka silna... JASNOWŁOSA! możliwe-nie możliwe... taka zwykła dziewczyna...  
Usłyszawszy ostanie zdanie Anioł spojrzał na mężczyznę w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu, a ten, straciwszy już całkowicie kontrolę z otoczeniem, uporczywie powtarzał jedno zdanie.  
- Taka zwykła dziewczyna... zwyczajna... zwyczajna... zwyczajna...

HOTEL HYPERION, BIURO "ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS"  
KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ  
- Jak to możliwe, że nie zdążyłem?  
Cordelia spojrzała na niego przelotem i bezradnie wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Naprawdę nie wiem co o tym myśleć! Wszystko przebiegało normalnie. - zapewniła dziewczyna.  
- Coś jednak najwyraźniej poszło nie tak jak trzeba! - warknął - Zresztą, było w tym coś co mnie zaskoczyło!  
Wes spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
- Coś poza gwałtowną i nienaturalną śmiercią?  
- Yhym.  
- Czyli?  
Wampir potrząsnął głową niewiele rozumiejąc.  
- Powiedział, że mordercą była dziewczyna.  
- Demon? Wampir? Jakaś rusałka? - podpowiadał Gunn.  
- Nie! Nic z tych rzeczy! - - zaprzeczył - Po prostu zwyczajna dziewczyna. Blondynka.  
Cordelia i Wesley wymienili ze sobą krótkie, zszokowane spojrzenia. Nie uszło to uwagi Annioła.  
- O co chodzi?  
- Co? - przyłapana dziewczyna zaczęła grać na zwłokę.  
- O to spojrzenie pod tytułem "O w mordę! Stało się!"  
- Eeee tam! Wydaje ci się. - wtrącił Wes.  
Anioł popatrzył na nich nic nie rozumiejąc, aż w końcu jeszcze bardziej zaczęło w nim kiełkować podejrzenie.  
- Czy wy mi o czymś nie mówicie?  
- Ależ skąd! Jak możesz tak mówić! - oburzyła się nieprzekonująco dziewczyna - Nic przed tobą nie ukrywamy! Skąd! Prawda Wes?  
Były Obserwator przykurczył się nieco i odpowiedział zacinając się lekko.  
- Jasne, że nic nie ukrywamy...  
Jeżeli wampir miał jakiekolwiek wcześniejsze podejrzenia, co do tego, że nie jest o czymś poinformowany, to w tym momencie rozmowy zmieniły się w całkowitą pewność. Wyprostował się i złożywszy ręce na piersiach spojrzał na nich na nich groźnie.  
- Gadajcie!  
- Co my nic...  
- Wesley!  
- Ależ skąd, to jakieś twoje wyobrażenia...  
- Cordelia!  
- Zresztą to nic pewnego... zresztą moje wizje parę razy były mylne...  
- Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda! Mów...  
- Ale naprawdę nie ma się czym przejmować...  
- LUDZIE! - nie wytrzymał wampir i w końcu krzyknął - MOŻECIE MI WRESZCIE POWIEDZIEĆ CO UKRYWACIE!  
Po tym kategorycznym wezwaniu wszyscy zamilkli. Dziewczyna ukryła na moment twarz w dłoniach po czym po chwili ponownie spojrzała na Anioła. Z rosnącym uczuciem niepokoju wpatrywał się w jej przymglone łzami oczy. Jednak nic nie mogło go przygotować na coś, czego nie spodziewał się usłyszeć nawet w najgorszych koszmarach.  
- To była... Buffy.  
Poczuł się jakby dostał drewnianym kołkiem w serce, a ziemia pod stopami zaczęła się gwałtownie chwiać.  
- O kur...!

WIĘZIENIE OKRĘGOWE LOS ANGELES, PRALNIA WIĘZIENNA  
PÓŁTOREJ GODZINY WCZEŚNIEJ  
- Czy to ona?  
- Tak!  
- Jest sama?  
- Chyba tak... strażniczka wyszła pięć minut temu. Wezwano ją o telefonu.  
- Kto dzwonił?  
- Alex powiedziała mi, że jej dzieciak!  
- To się dobrze składa! Kolejny kwadrans mamy bezpieczny. Możemy załatwić sprawę i spokojnie wrócić do cel.  
- Jesteś pewna... ona jest niespotykanie silna?  
- Każdy zmięknie gdy dostanie ciężkim metalem po łbie... ona również.  
- Nie byłabym taka pewna.  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć... tchórzysz?  
- Skąd! Zalazła mi za skórę tak samo jak tobie! Jestem po prostu ostrożna.  
- Kiedy indziej znajdź czas na ostrożność. Za moment wróci strażniczka i stracimy szansę.  
- Dobra! Jak to rozegramy?  
- Pralki robią dużo hałasu i nie będzie w stanie nas usłyszeć. Ty obejdź ją z lewej, a ja pójdę z prawej strony.  
- Dobra! Załatwmy tę sukę!  
- Spokojnie. Na trzy rzucamy się na nią.  
- Okej.  
- Raz... dwa... Trzy!  
- Aaaaaaaaa!  
Łup! Łup! Łup!  
- O mój Boże! Moja ręka!  
- Złamałaś mi nos, dziwko!  
Faith uśmiechnęła się lekko do leżących na posadzce więźniarek, które niespełna pięć sekund wcześniej starały się ją zabić.  
- Wy się nigdy nie uczycie! Prawda?  
Na dźwięk otwieranych z łoskotem drzwi Pogromca odsunęła się od powalonych przeciwniczek i oparła się plecami o wirujący bęben z praniem. Ze złożonymi rękami na piersi bez wyrazu wpatrywała się w trzy strażniczki, które przybiegły zwabione odgłosami bijatyki.  
Wystarczyło im tylko przelotny rzut oka, aby zorientować się co się stało. Dźwignąwszy z ziemi niedoszłe zabójczynie, szybko skuły jej kajdankami i wyprowadziły z pralni. Przy Faith została tylko jedna z nich, która ze zmarszczonym czołem przypatrywała się dziewczynie.  
- W co ty się znowu wpakowałaś dziecinko? - z tonu jej głosu przebijała troska.  
- Nic takiego. Kolejny dzień jak co dzień. Czuła bym się tu obco, gdybym chociaż raz dziennie nie została tu przez kogoś zaatakowana. - westchnęła sarkastycznie - Wygląda to prawie jak w mojej rodzinnej dzielnicy.  
- Jesteś ranna?  
- W porządku Ann. Nie martw się o mnie, nawet zadrapania. Dosyć trudno mi przychodzi zawieranie nowych przyjaźni.  
Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Moją przyjaźń udało ci się zdobyć.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią przekornie.  
- Masz rację. Co prawda nie jest to przyjaźń w stylu "Pani Domu", ale i tak jest wspaniała.  
- Szczególnie, że mam nie odstępować cię na krok. - zaśmiała się cicho - Polecenie z góry.  
- Yhym... musisz uważać, aby dzikie zwierzę nie wydostało się na wolność.  
- Nie jesteś zwierzęciem Faith. Jesteś zwykłą dziewczyną.  
- Taaaak... tylko dlaczego nikt tego nie zauważa?  
Anna wyprostowała się lekko i gestem wskazała dziewczynie drzwi do pralni.  
- No dobra. Koniec nocnej zmiany. Musimy wracać do celi.  
- Ufff... nareszcie! Ma serdecznie dosyć tego stukotu.  
- Ty przodem.  
- Dzięki, Ann... a jak tam twój synek?  
- Nie uwierzysz co dzisiaj zrobił...  
Szły powoli cicho rozmawiając a głośny odgłos kroków odbijał się od ścian uśpionego więzienia. Musiały przejść prawie pięćset metrów zanim dotarły do celi przeznaczonej dla dziewczyny. Drzwi otworzyły się ze szczękiem, po czym prawie tak samo się zamknęły.  
- Zawsze zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz.  
Leżąca już na swojej pryczy Faith odwróciła lekko głowę i spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem.  
- Jaka?  
- Znam cię już wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że jesteś na swój sposób wyjątkowa. - powiedziała szczerze Anna - I wiem też doskonale, że wcale nie musisz tu być!  
- Czemu tak sądzisz?  
- Jesteś bardzo silną i sprawną dziewczyną. Niespotykanie silną... I zdaję sobie sprawę, że gdybyś tylko chciała to zwiała byś z tego miejsca nawet się zbytnio nie wysilając. Jednak wcale tego nie robisz. - zauważyła - Zupełnie tak... jakbyś chciała tu zostać.  
Na dźwięk jej słów Faith westchnęła głęboko i przymknęła oczy.  
- Tu jest teraz mój dom.  
- Nie maleńka, to nie jest dom. - zaprzeczyła przyjaciółka - W domu nie ma krat, ani strażników z bronią czy kamer. W domu nikt nie chce cię zabić za to, że jest się innym od innych.  
- Tu czuję się bezpiecznie. To jest dla mnie odpowiednie miejsce.  
- Dlaczego?  
Słowa z trudem przecisnęły się przez jej gardło.  
- Bo gdy jestem tutaj, to nie skrzywdzę już nikogo niewinnego.  
Anna umilkła gdyż nie miała na to odpowiedzi.  
- Dobranoc maleńka, miłych snów.  
- Dobranoc Anno, do zobaczenia jutro.  
"Do zobaczenia jutro" - pomyślała Pogromca - "Jutro... i przez następne dwa tysiące sto dziewięćdziesiąt dni..."

Gdy tylko zamknęła oczy znowu pogrążyła się w koszmarze. Sen, który śniła powtarzał się co noc od momentu gdy ją tutaj zamknięto. Sny, zawsze były darem i przekleństwem dla każdej pogromczyni wampirów. Zwiastowały nadejście wszelkiego zła, ale też były zwierciadłem duszy i przeszłości. Wszystko co zrobiła, czegokolwiek się dopuściła, co noc wracało do niej przypominając kim była... kim jest.  
Ten sen również nie różnił się do pozostałych. Sceny z życia przelatywały przez jej uśpiony umysł niczym slajdy w starym wyświetlaczu.  
Pierwsze spotkanie z Buffy i Scooby-Gangiem... jej pierwsze zabójstwo... próba zabicia Xandra... starania Buffy o jej powrót na dobrą życia... burmistrz... tortury jakie zadawała Gilesowi... śpiączka... zamiana ciała z Buffy... Riley... przyjazd do LA... torturowanie Wesleya... błaganie Aniła o zakończenie jej cierpień... błaganie go o śmierć... ukojenie w jego ramionach... ponowne spotkanie z Buffy... więzienie...  
Jej całe życie to jedynie ciągłe pasmo przemocy i okrucieństwa. Pamiętała każdą sekundę i każdą złą chwilę swojego życia... co noc przeżywała je znowu... i znowu... i znowu...  
- Faith!  
Gwałtowne pociągnięcie za ramię wyrwało dziewczynę ze snu. Wstała szybko i zdziwiona spojrzała na stojącej w jej celi Annę.  
- Co się stało?  
- Przenoszą cię.  
- Co takiego! - zapytała zaskoczona.  
- Sama się dziwię, jednak nakaz przeniesienia przyszedł nagle i niespodziewanie.  
Faith podniosła się z łóżka.  
- O co tu chodzi?  
- Nie wie...  
Wypowiedź Anny przerwał znajomy głos.  
- Może ja w tym pomogę.  
Pogromca przyjrzała się kobiecie która stanęła w drzwiach celi. Przez jej oczy przebiegł błysk rozpoznania, ale i niepewności.  
- Pamiętam cię. To ty mnie ścigałaś zanim się sama zgłosiłam.  
Kate Lockley skinęła potwierdzająco głową.  
- Masz dobrą pamięć.  
- To takie przekleństwo... a tak na marginesie, czy to nie jest trochę za późno na przenosiny? Jest dwunasta w nocy... Zresztą... po jaką cholerę w ogóle mnie przenosicie?  
- Polecenie przyszło z samej góry. Jeżeli masz jakieś zażalenia to skieruj jej do burmistrza, a tymczasem musimy już iść.  
Faith spojrzała na nią kpiąco.  
- Nie sprawiasz wrażenia zbyt rozrywkowej? Jakieś urazy w stosunku do mojej osoby?  
- Ależ skąd... dla mnie jesteś taką samą bandytką jak każda inna którą złapałam. Jednak skoro byłam przy twoim aresztowaniu to moim obowiązkiem jest dopilnować abyś dotarła cało do nowego miejsca przeznaczenia.  
Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.  
- Wprost ociekasz słodyczą, wiesz mała?  
- Koniec tych bzdur. - warknęła Kate - Proszę ją skuć.  
Anna posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Na rękach i nogach dziewczyny zatrzasnęła metalowe bransoletki.  
- Wybacz maleńka. - szepnęła tak aby mogła ją tylko ona usłyszeć.  
- Nie ma sprawy. Dbaj o siebie. - uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Ty również. I... zachowuj się grzecznie!  
- Postaram się!  
Grzechot łańcucha kajdanek niósł się po wyciszonej hali niczym pomruk nadchodzącej burzy. Nie był to zbytnio uspokajający dźwięk. Zdziwiona Faith poczuła, jak cierpnie jej skóra na plecach. Coś jej tu zdecydowanie nie pasowało.  
Niespełna pięć minut później, więzienna ciężarówka z siedzącymi w niej Faith i Kate, ruszyła z cichym pomrukiem. Mdłe światła miejskich latarni rzucały niewielki poblask przez malutkie okienka, na siedzące we wnętrzu furgonetki kobiet.  
Kierowca-strażnik prowadzący furgonetkę sam był nieco zdziwiony kiedy otrzymał rozkaz odeskortowania więźniarki do innego zakładu karnego. Było to niespotykane, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o tak późną porę. Jeszcze nigdy nie brał w czymś takim udziału. Bijąc się z własnymi myślami, za późno zauważył mężczyznę który wyrósł jak spod ziemi, przed maską więziennej ciężarówki. Próbował się ratować rozpaczliwym skrętem kierownicy jednak, nie było już szansy na uniknięcie wypadku. Wzmocniony zderzak furgonu z całą siłą uderzył w stojącą postać, która została odrzucona na minimum dwadzieścia metrów. Z hamulcem wbitym niemalże do podłogi, samochód gwałtownie wytracił prędkość i stanął z głośnym piskiem. Swąd spalonych opon ogarnął wszystkich pasażerów.  
- Co się do cholery stało?  
Wrzasnęła Lockley przez judasza na kierowcę. Ten zszokowany tym co się przed chwilą stało przetarł zroszone potem czoło zanim odpowiedział.  
- Wypadek. Wyrósł znikąd. Nie mogłem go ominąć.  
- Jezu!  
Faith z trudem podniosła się z podłogi, na którą została rzucona podczas gwałtownego hamowania.  
- Świetnie. - westchnęła sarkastycznie - Jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki?  
- Zamknij jadaczkę! - warknęła na nią Kate, po czy zwróciła się do kierowcy - Wyjdź sprawdzić co z nim.  
- Dobrze.  
Kierowca wysiadł z wozu i zaczął powoli podchodzić do leżącego nieruchomo ciała. Tknięta złym przeczuciem Faith patrzyła przez okno na tę scenę.  
- Nie powinien tego robić. - stwierdziła poważnie - Coś tu zdecydowanie nie gra.  
- Coś ci mówiłam.. prawda? Buzia na kłódkę!  
Tymczasem nieświadom prowadzonej w wozie kłótni, kierowca podszedł do leżącego na brzuchu ciała i delikatnie położył dłoń na szyi mężczyzny starając się sprawdzić puls. Tak jak się spodziewał... nie było. Najbardziej zszokowało go jednak samo ciało. Było zimne. To nie było ciało, kogoś kto umarł niespełna dwie minuty temu. Delikatnie przewrócił mężczyznę na plecy. Z wyglądu młody... może niespełna trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, sprawiał wrażenie zdecydowanie martwego.  
- Trzeba zawiadomić policję. - szepnął do siebie, po czy zaczął się podnosić z klęczek.  
- To nie będzie konieczne!  
Przerażony strażnik zorientował się, że głos wydobył się z rzekomo martwego ciała. Ponownie spojrzał na nie, tylko po to, aby zrozumieć, że za moment umrze.  
Wampir szybkim ruchem złapał go za ramię po czym błyskawicznie wbił swoje zęby w nieosłoniętą szyję kierowcy.  
Obserwująca całą scenę Faith szarpnęła się gwałtownie w łańcuchach.  
- Kude! Wampir! - wrzasnęła na Kate w dalszym ciągu odwróconą do niej plecami - Szybko! Musisz mnie rozkuć!  
- A to dlaczego? - zapytała uprzejmie policjantka i obróciła swoją wampirzą twarz do dziewczyny - Czyżbyś nie chciała się już bawić?  
Wampirzyca wzięła zamach i potężnym ciosem posłała Faith na drugi koniec furgonetki. Dziewczyna z całym impetem uderzyła w zamknięte drzwi wozu, które pod wpływem potężnej siły otwarły się na zewnątrz, a Pogromca znalazła się na asfalcie.  
- Co za cholerny pech! - wystękała ponosząc się z ziemi, zamroczona trochę po otrzymanym ciosie.  
Napięła mięśnie z całej siły aby zerwać kajdany jednak te nie chciały się tak łatwo poddać. Szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie, zwiększając wysiłek i czuła jak spod kajdanek zaczyna wypływać jej krew z poprzecinanej skóry. Nagle z głośnym trzaskiem metal pękł i dziewczyna była wolna. Szybkim spojrzeniem omiotła okolicę, i to co zauważyła zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.  
Otaczało ją przeszło dwadzieścia wampirów z Kate Lockley na czele. Ich demoniczne twarze sprawiały wrażenie groteskowych masek z tandetnego teatru grozy.  
"Z dziesięcioma to bym sobie poradziła" - myślała szybko dziewczyna - "Jednak dwadzieścia na raz, to już lekka przesada!". Wampiry jednak za nic miały jej przemyślenia i z gardłowym krzykiem rzuciły się na nią.  
Pierwszy z nich nawet się nie zorientował kiedy zginął. Część łańcucha, który pozostał jej po rozerwaniu kajdan, błyskawicznie znalazła się za jego plecami i zacisnęła z całej siły. Odcięta głowa wampira odpadła, a całe ciało zamieniło się w proch.  
- To jeden. - sapnęła zajadle - Który następny?  
W odpowiedzi otrzymała cios prosto w twarz. Zamroczył ją lekko, jednak szybko się otrząsnęła. Seria szybkich kopniaków i uderzeń rękami zmusiła chwilowo atakujących do defensywy. Jednak nie trwało to długo.  
Po krótkiej walce udało jej się unicestwić kolejne trzy, jednak ich jakby to jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczało. Przy pomocy odłamanej z drzewa gałęzi, jakoś sobie radziła, jednak grad ciosów spadający na nią z każdą sekundą czynił ją coraz słabszą. W chwili gdy siódmy wampir zamienił się w pył, Faith wpadła w pułapkę.  
Uderzona w głowę ciężką metalową rurą, zamroczona dziewczyna zachwiała się i opadła na kolana. Walcząc z czerwoną mgłą przesłaniającą jej wzrok, stała się łatwym celem dla pozostałych przy "życiu" potworów. Cztery z nich złapały ją w żelazny uścisk i podniosły z powrotem na nogi. Nie mogąc się ruszyć nawet na milimetr, Pogromca pogardliwie przyjrzała się zbliżającej do niej Kate. Faith czuła w ustach smak własnej krwi, poobijane żebra pulsowały tępym bólem, jednak nie to było największym problemem w tym momencie. Była pewna, że za kilka chwil umże.  
- Kiedy zostałaś przemieniona? - spytała dziewczyna wampirzycę, kiedy dzieliła jej już ze sobą odległość oddechu.  
- Dzisiaj w nocy.  
- Przez kogo?  
- Taki jeden brunecik. Zabił mnie, a kiedy powstałam dał mi jedno zadanie.  
- Czyli?  
- Zabicie ciebie.  
- Ambitny plan. Wiesz może czemu chciał mnie zabić?  
- Czy o nie obojętne? - wzruszyła ramionami - Ty - Pogromca, my - wampiry! Jakoś tak samo z siebie wychodzi.  
Faith szarpnęła się gwałtownie, jednak silne ręce przeciwników nie puszczały ją nawet na milimetr.  
- Nie walcz z tym. To nieuniknione. - szepnęła ze wzgardą wampirzyca po czym pochyliła się ku dziewczynie chcąc zatopić zęby w jej szyi.  
- Auuuuu!  
Faith z zaskoczeniem spojrzała w demoniczną twarz Kate, która wykrzywiła się w paroksyzmie bólu i zaskoczenia. Po sekundzie sama ona zamieniła się w proch. Zaskoczona Pogromczyni wpatrywała się w stojącego na wprost niej Spikea, który to zadał Kate niszczycielski cios kołkiem w serce.  
- Kłopoty? - zapytał przyjaźnie.  
- Jak sam widzisz!  
Wampir rzucił się na przytrzymujące dziewczynę demony, które broniąc się przed jego atakiem, chcąc nie chcąc musiały ją wypuścić. Wampir rzucił dziewczynie jeden z trzymanych w rękach kołków. Uwolniona Faith, z wściekłością rzuciła się w wir walki. Spike również nie zasypywał gruszek w popiele i szybko uporał się z dwoma przeciwnikami. Pogromca serią celnych ciosów zmieniła w proch kolejne trzy. Pozostałe monstra widząc, że stosunek sił zmienia się zdecydowanie na ich niekorzyść, rzuciły się do ucieczki pozostawiając zwycięską dwójkę samych na placu boju.  
Dziewczyna z uwagą przyjrzała się swojemu wybawcy. Jego twarz wydał jej się dziwnie znajoma. Naraz ją olśniło. Pamiętała tego Krwawy William... Spike!. Spotkała go kiedyś w Bronzie. Było to wtedy gdy zamieniła się ciałami z Buffy, przy pomocy amuletu Burmistrza. Jednak on myślał, że ma do czynienia z Buffy i nie znał Faith. Co on do jasnej cholery tu robił?  
- Kim jesteś?  
- Spike.  
- Nie znamy się? - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Raczej nie miałem przyjemności maleńka.  
Faith przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Twarz wampira w jednej sekundzie powróciła do bardziej ludzkiego wyglądu. Nie wiedziała kompletnie co o tym myśleć.  
- Dziękuję za ratunek.  
- Żaden problem.  
- I zanim zmienię cię w proch wampirze, chciałabym się dowiedzieć dlaczego mi pomogłeś?  
- W proch? - zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem - Swego wybawcę?  
- Wampir to wampir... bez różnicy. - stwierdziła cierpko.  
- Jak uważasz! - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i zapalił papierosa - Tak czy inaczej powiem ci, dlaczego ci pomogłem.  
- Śmiało.  
- Chcę abyś kogoś zabiła!  
Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.  
- Aha! To wszystko wyjaśnia! Już lecę! - parsknęła - A kogóż to mam zabić?  
Spike westchnął głęboko i powiedział cicho.  
- Buffy.  
- COOOO?

JEDNA ZE STARSZYCH DZIELNIC MIASTA, DACH STAREJ KAMIENICY, PONIŻEJ CIEMNA ALEJKA  
CHWILĘ PRZED MORDERSTWEM POPEŁNIONYM PRZEZ BUFFY  
Łup!  
Spike stęknął głęboko kiedy zderzył się ze ścianą. Po krótkiej chwili wyprostował się ostrożnie, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie na odgłos strzelających kości.  
- Może by tak trochę ostrożniej? - zauważył z przyganą w głosie - Nie jestem niezniszczalny!  
- W tym punkcie się akurat zgadzamy. - stwierdziła cierpko Pogromca - To tutaj?  
- Tak. - kiwnął ręką w kierunku niknącej na dole w mroku alejki - To się tam stanie.  
Faith pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Po jaką cholerę ja w ogóle zawracam sobie głowę tobą i twoimi bzdurami? Najprościej by cię po prostu walnąć kołkiem!  
Zrobiła gest w jego kierunku, jednak on odsunął się od niej gwałtownie.  
- Czekaj! To nie są bzdury! To się dzieje naprawdę!  
- Jasne! A świnie latają! - w jej głosie aż nadto słychać było niedowierzanie.  
- To prawda! Ty jesteś w stanie to zrobić! Możesz ją zabić... możesz zabić Buffy!  
Pokręciła głową w bezsilnym rozbawieniu.  
- Wiesz co? Im dłużej cię słucham, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że postradałeś rozum!  
- Musisz to zrobić!  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle! Nie przepadam za nią... ona zresztą też za mną! - parsknęła - Ma swoje powody. Swego czasu próbowałam ją zabić i nawet ona próbowała zabić mnie. Jednak teraz parę rzeczy się zmieniło. JA SIĘ ZMIENIŁAM! I nie zamierzam do tego powracać! Zresztą o czym ja tu gadam? Dwie najważniejsze kwestie! Jeden - TO BUFFY! Oraz dwa - TO BUFFY! Dlaczego miałabym zabijać "super-girl"?  
- Powiedziałem ci dlaczego! Powiedziałem ci co się z nią stało!  
Parsknęła z niecierpliwiona.  
- Yhym... zaserwowałeś mi dosyć zgrabną historyjkę... jak na plecenie szaleńca.  
- To jest prawda!  
- JASNE! Wybacz, że jestem nieco sceptyczna odnośnie słów demona, który przez całe życie nie robił nic innego jak tylko mordował dla głodu i własnej przyjemności!  
- Ta historia...  
- Jest nierealna! - nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć - Zjawia się jakiś super-wampir, nikt nie jest w stanie dać mu rady i zabija wszystkich przyjaciół Buffy po kolei, bo pragnie posiąść jej duszę. Gdy ona nie może dać mu rady, postanawia sama zostać wampirem do czego posługuje się tobą. Ty również umierasz... tak na marginesie musisz mi trochę wyjaśnić sprawę tego Chipu w głowie...  
- Później... - mruknął wampir cicho.  
- Reasumując... Ty umierasz z powodu chipu... Buffy staje się wampirem... co samo w sobie jest kompletnie nierealne, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! Istotę programu stanowi to, że Bardzo-Zły-Wampir okazuje się tak naprawdę, Niezwykle-Dobrym-Bogiem. Czy dobrze wymówiłam słowo BOGIEM? Bogiem... Bogiem... Rozumiesz co mówię? BOGIEM! No ale idźmy dalej... Ten Tarag... przywraca z powrotem Buffy do ludzkiej postaci oraz ożywia wszystkich których wcześniej uśmiercił... w tym i ciebie... I CO ROBI POTEM? Prosi was oboje o pomoc, by załatwić innego Super-Schwartz-Charaktera! Oczywiście święta "B" wyraża zgodę i ty również... zostajecie Wybranymi... czy coś w tym stylu... no i w ogóle wszyscy są bardzo heppi!  
- Niezupełnie.  
- Aha! Byłbym zapomniała... nasze clou programu! Po odejściu Taraga, Buffy nie może zaakceptować faktu, że jej siła i zdolności kompletnie nic nie znaczyły w porównaniu z mocą ostatniego przeciwnika. Nie mogąc również zrozumieć, na co się może przydać jako jedna z Wybranych, powoli popada w szaleństwo. Według ciebie Tarag najwyraźniej wybrał złą kandydatkę... nie sprawdził do końca czy jej psychika poradzi sobie z takim obciążeniem. Buffy traci samokontrolę! Zwróć uwagę, że nadal o niej mówię... BUFFY WARIATKA! Wariatka? To to jest już w ogóle "kosmos"! Starasz się jej pomóc, ale nic nie skutkuje. Scooby-Gang również jest bezsilny... żadne czary i rytuały nie dają najmniejszych efektów. w końcu... TRACH! Całkowita utrata samokontroli! Zaczyna zabijać... na pierwszy ogień idą przyjaciele o których jeszcze niedawno, tak ostro walczyła. W bezsilności uciekasz do Los Angeles, aby mnie odnaleźć... a Blondyna rozpoczyna swój Morderczy Rajd po kraju... Jak mówiłeś... ilu zabiła do tej pory?  
- Siedemset czterdzieści dziewięć osób.  
Faith spojrzał na niego z czystym politowaniem.  
- Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? Coraz bardziej zastanawiam się czy cię zabić, czy po prostu ubrać w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. W ŻYCU NIE SŁYSZAŁAM TAK GŁUPIEJ I POZBAWIONEJ SENSU HISTO...!  
- RATUNKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Na dźwięk przeraźliwego krzyku Faith rzuciła się ku krawędzi budynku i spojrzała w dół. Zszokowana patrzyła na uciekającego w dole mężczyznę i goniącą go kobietę. Chciała się poruszyć, ale mięśnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, a oczy nie chciały zaakceptować tego co widziały. Była świadkiem niemożliwego i w każdej mierze nieprawdopodobnego.  
Dosłownie na jej oczach Buffy katowała nieznajomego człowieka. Wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć napięła mięśnie chcąc wkroczyć do akcji, jednak na miejscu osadziła ją stalowo twarda dłoń Spike'a, która spadła na jej ramię nie pozwalając się ruszyć.  
- Puść mnie natychmiast! - wysyczała nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od makabrycznego widowiska - Muszę ją powstrzymać!  
- Nie teraz. - odparł wampir - Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa! W chwili obecnej pokona cię z łatwością!  
- Bzdura!  
- Najpierw sama musisz zaakceptować to co musisz zrobić, zanim się za to weźmiesz.  
Bezsilna Faith wpatrywała się w nierówną walkę która zmierzała do szybkiego końca. Burza uczuć która szalała w jej duszy była wprost nie do opisania. Jak bumerang, który nigdy nie powinien był powrócić. Czuła przepełniającą ją grozę i fascynację. Pamiętała, aż nadto dobrze co to znaczy odebrać życie niewinnej osobie. To uczucie władzy i boskości przepełniające każdy zakamarek jestestwa. Mocno zacisnęła ręce na poręczach, aż poczuła ból trzaskającego i wbijającego się w jej skórę metalu. Mrok... Mrok i ciemność, które w sobie nosiła nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie opuściły... i tak naprawdę nigdy nie opuszczą. Myślała, że więzienie ją z tego wyleczy. Wyleczy z niebezpiecznych pragnień i ciemnych żądz. Myliła się jednak. Mimo, że scena rozgrywająca się przed jej oczyma wprawiała ją w odrazę i przerażenie, to jakimś ułamkiem... jakąś częścią siebie... pragnęła choć przez chwilę znaleźć się na jej miejscu...  
NA MIEJSCU BUFFY!  
Ta myśl wprawiła ją w osłupienie i zmroziła krew w jej żyłach. Zło nie jest uleczalne. Zawsze pozostaje wewnątrz człowieka. Wszystko zależy jak mocno będzie się walczyło z własnym wnętrzem, aby już nigdy nie wyszło na zewnątrz. I ona najwyraźniej tę walkę przegrywała.  
- A więc Anioł się pomylił! - szepnęła do siebie cicho - Droga do odkupienia nie jest ani ciężka, ani również długa.  
- Coś mówiłaś? - zapytał Spike nie słysząc co powiedziała.  
Faith zaczęła drżeć... bynajmniej jednak nie z zimna.  
Więc to wszystko okazało się niepotrzebne. Te miesiące w więzieniu... pomoc Anioła... wyrzuty sumienia... Czyżby teraz miało się to wszystko zaprzepaścić? "Jaka ja jestem słaba!" - pomyślała ze zgryzotą - "Słaba i bezwartościowa! Wystarczyło wrócić na moment do realnego świata... wyrwać się z bezpiecznych więziennych murów, aby jej mroczna strona duszy zaczynała brać nad nią górę?" Czyżby miała wrócić z prostej drogi na którą pomógł jej wkroczyć wampir z duszą, z powrotem do ciemności. Potrząsnęła głową w rozpaczy.  
Nagle drgnęła, budząc się gwałtownie z rozmyślań i z fascynacją ujrzała jak Buffy szybkim i brutalnym uderzeniem wbija kołek w serce nieszczęśnika. Poczuła niemal dziką radość na ten widok, a kiedy Buffy zlizywała powoli krew spływającą po narzędziu mordu, zamknęła oczy nie mogąc znieść tego obrazu. A może bojąc się poznać własną reakcję na ten uczynek. W jej głowie zrobił się absolutny mętlik. Gniew i zadowolenie - radość i przerażenie - żądza i nienawiść!  
Nagle zobaczyła, że Buffy patrzy do góry w miejsce gdzie ona stała. Kolejny dreszcz przeszedł jej ciało. Nie wiedziała jednak czy to ze strachu czy też z ekscytacji. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Buffy nie może jej dostrzec z tej wysokości, gdyż z jej strony oświetlenie było tragiczne, jednak wiedziała, że dziewczyna ją wyczuła. Ta myśl przerodziła się w absolutną pewność, kiedy usłyszała jej głośny krzyk dochodzący z dołu.  
- Już do ciebie idę Maleńka! JUŻ IDĘ!  
Odwróciła się gwałtownie i szybkim spojrzeniem obrzuciła twarz stojącego naprzeciw niej Spike'a. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła na jego twarzy przerażenie. Chwycił ją gwałtownie za ramię i szarpnął w kierunku drabinki przeciwpożarowej wiodącej z dachu na ulicę.  
- Musimy uciekać!  
- Spadaj durniu! - warknęła na niego dziewczyna - Nigdzie nie idę!  
- Nie słyszałaś? - nie mógł uwierzyć - Ona już tu idzie! Musimy iść zanim...  
- Zanim co? - nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć - Nigdzie nie idę!  
- Ale...  
- Stul pysk, albo cię zabiję! - wrzasnęła na niego Faith. - Muszę się z nią spotkać! Tak czy inaczej kiedyś bym to musiała zrobić.  
- Nie jesteś gotowa...  
- Na co?  
- Nie jesteś gotowa, aby ją zabić.  
Faith parsknęła śmiechem.  
- A kto tu mówi o zabijaniu?  
Wampir wpatrywał się w nią z osłupieniem w oczach.  
- O... o czym ty mówisz? - wyjąkał.  
Prawy sierpowy dziewczyny trafił go dokładnie w szczękę i posłał na ziemię. Trzymając się za twarz chwiejnie wstał po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- Co ty robisz? - zapytał z obawą - W co ty grasz?  
- Nooo... ja też jestem zainteresowana!  
Na dźwięk dochodzącego za ich pleców głosu Faith i Spike odwrócili się jak na komendę i stanęli twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętą dobrotliwie Buffy.  
- Witaj Faith!  
- Cześć B.!  
Buffy skinęła głową wampirowi.  
- Sie masz, Spike!  
- Pogromco - niepewnie skinął je głową.  
- Zostaw nas same - powiedziała cicho.  
- Nie! - pokręcił głową - Nie mogę!  
- Spike! Odejdź zanim się zdenerwuję! - w jej głosie brzmiała jawna groźba.  
Wampir przyjął pozycję do walki.  
- Wiesz dobrze, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Wiem co planujesz! Musisz zostać powstrzymana!  
Faith spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
- Czyżbyś mi o czymś nie powiedział?  
- Posłuchaj! - syknął - Dowiedziałem się tego ostatnio! Ona planuje...  
Nigdy nie dane mu było dokończyć tego zdania. Urwał gwałtownie i zszokowany wpatrywał się przez kilka sekund na wystający z jego piersi drewniany kołek. Wykorzystując jego chwilowe rozkojarzenie, Buffy błyskawicznym ruchem wbiła mu go w piersi. Wampir popatrzył na nią nic nie rozumiejąc, i w następnej sekundzie rozpadł się w proch. Faith przez niespełna dwie sekundy patrzyła na jego resztki, po czym obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Zabiłaś go - stwierdziła lekko fakt.  
- Już dawno powinnam to zrobić - odpowiedź Bufy była aż nadto zdawkowa - Wkurzał mnie już na maksa.  
- No i po Wybranym!  
Zbuntowana Pogromca podniosła brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu.  
- Wiesz o Wybranych?  
- Oł jess! - skinęła głową w odpowiedzi - Świętej pamięci Spike wprowadził mnie w szczegóły.  
- No i?  
- No i... co?  
- Co o tym sądzisz?  
- Bajki to on potrafił opowiadać...  
- To nie była bajka, obawiam się, że miał rację - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Serio? - zdziwiła się niepomiernie Faith - A to, że odbiła ci szajba to również?  
Buffy zaśmiała się cicho.  
- Jep! Jak najbardziej!  
- A to niby czemu? Dlaczego robisz to co robisz? To zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne!  
Pytana wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.  
- W końcu cos zrozumiałam.  
- Co?  
- Gdy nie możesz kogoś pokonać... to musisz się do niego przyłączyć!  
- Żartujesz, prawda? - nie mogła uwierzyć w jej słowa.  
- Ani trochę... mówię całkiem serio. Zrozumiałam, że nasz najnowszy przeciwnik nie jest kimś z kim można by się mierzyć normalnymi sposobami.  
- Iiiii?  
- Poprosiłam o pomoc drugą stronę! - zaśmiała się lekko.  
- Że jak?  
- A tak! Przy pomocy jednej z książek starego Gilesa, udało mi się otworzyć sekretny portal to rzeczywistości Garata. Do miejsca z którego planuje on przybyć na Ziemię... rzecz jasna w odpowiednim czasie.  
Faith pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.  
- Toż to jakaś wierutna bzdura!  
- Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
- To zachowanie jest zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne... zresztą cała ta historia z Garatem, Taragiem i Wybranymi przypomina senne majaki a nie rzeczywistość.  
- Tak uważasz? - zapytała z uśmiechem Pogromca - Czyli po prostu uważasz, że po prostu straciłam za dużo szarych komórek w mózgu.  
- Delikatnie mówiąc! - parsknęła w odpowiedzi pytana.  
Buffy delikatnie pokręciła głową w lekkiej bezsilności, po czym skinęła głową w kierunku stojącej za plecami Faith postaci.  
- Hmmm... jeżeli nie wierzysz mnie... to może on cię przekona.  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie i stanęła oko w oko z wysokim blondynem... tym samym, który całkiem nie tak dawno odbył dziwaczną pogaduszkę w jednej ze starych dzielnic miasta z Taragiem. Przybysz skłonił się lekko a jego błękitne oczy, przewiercały zdumioną Faith na wylot.  
- A ty kim do cholery jesteś?  
Zapytany wzruszył ramionami i chrząknął lekko.  
- Jeżeli nie wiesz to jesteś głupsza niż myślałem.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wściekłością.  
- Jeżeli chcesz stracić głowę za takie gadki, to masz to jak w banku. - po czym zwróciła się do Buffy - Co to za palant?  
Ta spojrzała na nią niewinnie.  
- Na twoim miejscu nie denerwowała bym go, bo może się to niezbyt wesoło skończyć.  
- A co mi może ten palant zro...  
- Przedstawiam ci... GARATA!  
- S... słucham?  
Zaskoczona Pogromca spojrzała na blondyna.  
- Ty jesteś Garat?  
- W oryginale! - zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
- Serio? - udała, że się zastanawia - Czyli nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak...  
Błyskawicznym ruchem wyszarpnęła z rękawa drewniany kołek i precyzyjnym ruchem wbiła go Garatowi w serce. Cofnęła się o krok spodziewając się, że przeciwnik rozpadnie się w pył jednak, ku jej zdumieniu nic takiego nie nastąpiło.  
Garat spokojnie sięgnął ręką do piersi i bardzo delikatnie, niemal pieszczotliwie wyciągnął drewnianą broń i spokojnie oddał zszokowanej Faith. Ta wzięła kołek do ręki, jednak po chwili wysunął się on z jej zdrętwiałych palców i stuknął głucho o ziemię.  
Tymczasem Garat pokręcił głową z politowaniem po czym spojrzał ostro na w dalszym ciągu uśmiechającą się Buffy.  
- I to z jej powodu mnie tu ściągnęłaś? - zapytał z przyganą - Właśnie leciały fajne historyjki na Playboy Channel!  
- Nadaje się - odparła z pewnością w głosie - Zobaczysz, że będzie idealna!  
- Idealna do czego?  
Po chwilowym szoku, Faith zaczęło się nie podobać, iż jest przedmiotem rozmowy.  
- To proste słoneczko! - stwierdził potwór - Buffy uważa, że możesz być jedną z moich Wybranych.  
- Twoich Wybranych? Sorry gościu, ale nie umawiam się z apokaliptycznymi monstrami!  
- Nie schlebiaj sobie... - parsknął z pogardą wampir - ... zresztą, nie jest moim życiowym pragnieniem wyrywać takie małolaty jak ty!  
- Czy ty powiedziałeś MAŁOLATY!  
Garat zaśmiał się serdecznie.  
- Nooo! Z mojej perspektywy zakrawało by to nawet na pedofilię... w końcu jestem od ciebie starszy tylko o jakieś OSIEMDZIESIĄT TYSIĘCY POKOLEŃ! A do tego... nie obraź się mała... ale mogę sobie bez problemu wyrwać kogoś o wiele ładniejszego!  
- Ja również mogę coś wyrwać... tak na przykład twoje serce!  
- Oooo... jaka wrażliwa... sorry dzieciaku, nie dokładnie to miałem na myśli.  
- A co miałeś?  
- Buffy uważa, że możesz być kolejną użyteczną dla mnie osobą, która pomoże mi posiąść Ziemię. Chcąc nie chcąc chyba się muszę z nią zgodzić.  
- Że jak?  
- Uczynię cię moją Wybraną... hmmm... przynajmniej jedną z nich... ty się na to zgodzisz, a ja ofiaruję ci wszystko co tylko sobie zamarzysz.  
Osłupiała Faith wpatrywała się w demona nic nie rozumiejąc, jednak po sekundzie zorientowała się co miał na myśli.  
- Chcesz abym się do ciebie przyłączyła?  
- Ależ skąd! Chcę abyś mi SŁUŻYŁA! Tak jak Buffy!  
- A jeżeli się nie zgodzę?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
- To cię zabiję i znajdę sobie kogoś innego... proste jak drut.  
Patrzyła na niego z nie ukrywaną ironią.  
- Nie ma to jak mieć dar przekonywania.  
- Prawda? Staram się jak mogę!  
- Jednak chyba potrzebujesz mojej zgody, prawda?  
Kiwnął lekko głową.  
- Niestety, takie są głupie zasady... ale nie martw się, jeśli sobie tego nie będziesz życzyła, to... rozszarpię cię na strzępy w przeciągu sekundy! - uśmiechnął się - Długo nie będziesz cierpieć, zapewniam.  
Faith wciągnęła głośno powietrze w płuca.  
- A tak pomijając wszelkie bezowocne próby... - kontynuował dalej wampir - ... mnie nie da się zabić. Jestem nieśmiertelny, niezniszczalny, niepokonany, bla, bla, bla... et cetera... et cetera... et cetera...  
- Przynajmniej walisz prosto z mostu...  
- Yhymm... czy jeszcze o czymś zapomniałem?  
- Chyba o jeszcze jednym "et cetera"!  
- No jasne! - zaśmiał się - A do tego jeszcze jestem... obłędnie przystojny!  
Pogromca wzniosła w bezsilności oczu w kierunku nocnego nieba.  
- Litości!  
Patrzyła przez chwilę na niego bez słowa, aż w końcu westchnęła.  
- Zbyt wielkiego wyboru raczej mi nie zostawiasz.  
- Noo!  
- A co JA będę z tego miała... z tego, że zostanę twoją WYBRANĄ?  
- Poza własnym życiem? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem.  
- Dokładnie! Poza ocaleniem życia!  
Potwór uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Nooo! Nareszcie mówimy moim językiem! Zaczynasz mi się podobać!  
- Do rzeczy!  
Udał, że się zastanawia.  
- Ciężka sprawa. - stwierdził - Co powiesz na WSZYSTKO!  
- Że jak? - nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.  
- Cokolwiek byś chciała... na początek... wieczna ulga od dręczących cię wyrzutów sumienia. Piękna i cudowna ulga... zrzucenie z duszy ciężaru dręczących cię win za swoje własne zbrodnie, w których swoją drogą bardzo cię dopingowałem! Życie w świecie w którym nie musisz przejmować się nikim ani niczym! Jak widzisz u Buffy podziałało to znakomicie!  
Cofnęła się o krok w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu.  
- Nie wierzę ci... nikt nie ma takiej mocy!  
Powoli zbliżył się do niej na odległość oddechu.  
- Co powiesz w takim razie na małą próbkę?  
Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął czoła dziewczyny. W jednej sekundzie ogarnęła ją niespotykana błogość i szczęście. Dosłownie poczuła się jak w niebie. Ból który płonął w jej wnętrzu odkąd tylko pamiętała, zniknął jak za sprawą czarów. W zasadzie to miała na tyle jeszcze przytomności umysłu aby zorientować się, że to są właśnie czary... a raczej magia w swojej czystej i nieujarzmionej formie. Czuła się spełniona... czuła, że nareszcie ma na ziemi swoje własne miejsce... była szczęśliwa... Było to coś nie do opisania... bo czyż można opisać uczucia nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka kryjącego się w bezpiecznym wnętrzu własnej matki... Czy można odrzucić radość z pierwszego pocałunku lub znalezienia gwiazdkowego prezentu pod choinką... Dotyku płatków śniegu spadających na twarz gdy za rękę trzyma cię ukochana osoba...? Czy można odrzucić NIEBO?  
... Nagle wszystko się kończyło!  
- Nie!  
Faith krzyknęła zrozpaczona i bezsilnie opadła na kolana, kiedy Garat oderwał swoją dłoń od jej czoła. Powrót do rzeczywistości odczuła jak uderzenie w pełnym pędzie o betonowy mur. Przez jej skulone na dachu ciało raz po raz przechodziły zimne dreszcze, które były reakcją organizmu na odczucia mózgu dziewczyny. Buffy podeszła do niej i pomogła jej stanąć z powrotem na nogi. Wzięła delikatnie w dłonie jej twarz i lekko pocałowała w rozpalone czoło.  
- I jak siostrzyczko? - zapytała z uśmiechem - Czyż nie miałam racji?  
- To... to... - jąkała się nie mogąc wyrazić tego co czuła - Ja... nie mogę... nie mogę nawet tego opisać...  
Nagle z jej oczu pociekły łzy.  
- Dlaczego przerwałeś? - krzyknęła na Garata - Chcę znowu to czuć! Potrzebuję tego!  
- I otrzymasz to! - szepnął jej kusząco w odpowiedzi - Mogę ci podarować wszystko co zapragniesz... nawet to co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze... UKOJENIE!  
- Więc zrób to!  
- Nie tak prędko! - powstrzymał ją - Coś za coś!  
W jednej sekundzie Faith zrozumiała czego potwór od niej żąda. Jednak ku jej własnemu zaskoczeniu nic jej teraz nie obchodziło. Doznawała niemal narkotycznego głodu... głodu, który może być zaspokojony tylko w jeden sposób. Zarówno świat jak i jej własne życie nagle nic nie znaczyły w obliczu tej palącej potrzeby. Ktoś inny podejmował za nią decyzje... ktoś, komu nie mogła... a co najważniejsze NIE CHCIAŁA się przeciwstawić. Słyszała swoje własne słowa jakby dochodziły do niej zza ściany.  
- Będę twoją Wybraną. - szepnęła cicho.  
- Słucham? - potwór uśmiechnął się szeroko - Możesz powtórzyć bo nie usłyszałem.  
- Powiedziałam, że będę dla ciebie Wybraną. Zostanę z tobą aby ci służyć, tak jak tego chciałeś!  
Przez chwilę Garat patrzył na nią bez słowa.  
- Co się tak gapisz? - krzyknęła zrozpaczona - Chciałeś moją duszę to ją sobie weź! I tak nie jest nic dla mnie warta! Tylko spraw aby tamto uczucie do mnie wróciło!  
Garat roześmiał się serdecznie.  
- A więc stało się! Będziesz moją DRUGĄ! Jednak za nim to się stanie prawdą... zarówno ty jak i Buffy musicie mi udowodnić, że jesteście godne mi służyć!  
- Co muszę zrobić? - zapytała cicho dziewczyna.  
- W misję wprowadzi cię już twoja przyjaciółka. - tu wskazał na uśmiechniętą Buffy - A ja na razie spadam! Arivederci!  
Mówiąc te słowa, potwór skinął lekko ręką, by w następnej sekundzie zniknąć w gwałtownym ognistym zawirowaniu, pozostawiając zszokowaną Faith samą w towarzystwie Buffy.  
- I co teraz? - zapytała nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
- Podejdź do mnie - Buffy stojąca przy granicy dachu przywołała ją do siebie - Spójrz w dół... on jest naszą misją!  
Faith z zafascynowaniem spojrzała w dół na miejsce gdzie zaledwie parę minut temu Buffy zabiła niewinnego człowieka. Teraz, w tym samym miejscu stał Anioł i rozmawiał z jakimś obdartym i krańcowo przerażonym bezdomnym.  
- Oto mój kochanek! - zaśmiała się radośnie Pogromca.  
- On jest naszym celem?- nie mogła uwierzyć Faith.  
- Tak. Garat uznał, że będzie to wystarczający test aby sprawdzić naszą lojalność...  
- Dlaczego?  
- My obie, coś mu zawdzięczamy. Można powiedzieć, że w pewnych momentach naszego życia, był dla nas wszystkim... może nawet nadal jest... Garat chce mieć pewność, że będziemy należeć tylko do niego... a co może lepiej udowodnić naszą dobrą wolę niż unicestwienie właśnie jego?  
- Anioł! - szepnęła Faith.  
Na dole Anioł właśnie skończył przesłuchiwać bezdomnego i po kilku sekundach wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Buffy spojrzała miękko na stojącą przy niej dziewczynę.  
- I co maleńka? Jesteś gotowa?  
Oczy pytanej w jednej chwili zmieniły się w czysty lód. Faith uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zadowolona Buffy skinęła głową widząc jakie wrażenie zrobił na dziewczynie pokaz Garata. Wieczne ukojenie zbliżało się do nich obu wielkimi krokami.  
- Też pytanie... Oczywiście! Zabijmy sukinsyna!

HOTEL HYPERION, BIURO "ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS"  
KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ  
- Co to za bzdury gadacie, że to Buffy?  
- Niestety taka jest prawda! - powiedziała cicho Cordelia.  
Anioł zmrużył oczy w przypływie gniewu.  
- To największa głupota, jaką w życiu słyszałem... a chodzę po tym świecie już nie od wczoraj... musisz się mylić!  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
- To nie jest pomyłka! To prawda!  
- NIE! - krzyknął - To MUSI być pomyłka... to jest po prostu nierealne! Żeby Buffy...  
FUCH!  
Nagle wszystko otaczające Anioła znikło w oślepiającym błysku światła. Kiedy otworzył oczy zorientował się, że nie znajduje się już w Hotelu Hyperion. Jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęła się jasna biała przestrzeń zdająca się nie mieć końca. Nie był nawet pewien na czym stoi, gdyż nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec podłoża, a jego buty nie zostawiały żadnego śladu, mimo iż czuł wyraźnie pod stopami twardy grunt. Wszędzie pustka i nicość.  
- "PRZYBYŁ WOJOWNIK ABY PODJĄĆ SIĘ MISJI"  
Na dźwięk głosu znikąd Anioł zadarł do góry głowę szukając jego źródła, jednak nic nie dostrzegł. W jednej chwili zrozumiał także gdzie się znajduje i kto do niego przemawia. Inny wymiar... głosy znikąd... wojownik! To wszystko wskazywało na ingerencję Powers That Be.  
- Dlaczego mnie wezwaliście? - krzyknął w nicość.  
- "MILCZ I SŁUCHAJ! PRZEZNACZENIE STAWIA CIĘ PRZED OSTATECZNYM ZADANIEM. PRZYBYŁ WYSŁANNIK ZNISZCZENIA!"  
- Kto taki? - zapytał choć przeczuwał odpowiedź.  
- "DZIEWCZYNA, POGROMCA, WYBRANA I PRZEKLĘTA"  
- To niemożliwe, to musi być pomyłka! Nawet jeżeli wygląda jak Buffy to wcale nie musi nią być. Może to demon przyjmujący inne postaci?  
- "TO CZŁOWIEK, TO KOBIETA, TO ZGUBA... ZGUBA DLA WSZYSTKICH I WSZYSTKIEGO!"  
Anioł poczuł się jakby dostał pięścią w żołądek.  
- Czego ode mnie oczekujecie?  
- "TEGO DO CZEGO JESTEŚ POWOŁANY WOJOWNIKU... POWSTRZYMAJ NADCHODZĄCĄ ZAGŁADĘ... POWSTRZYMAJ JĄ... A WIEDZ, ŻE TYLKO ŚMIERĆ MOŻE TEGO DOKONAĆ!"  
- Nigdy! - krzyknął z wściekłością - To jakiś cholerny trik! Nigdy nie uwierzę, że to Buffy zabija! Czy macie cokolwiek poza waszymi słowami?  
- "JAK ŚMIESZ WĄTPIĆ W SŁOWA WYROCZNI NIŻSZA ISTOTO?"  
- Nie! To jak WY możecie żądać ode mnie niemożliwego, bez najmniejszych dowodów. Bez nich nie ruszę nawet palcem a wy idźcie do diabła!  
- "WOJOWNIK ŻĄDA DOWODÓW? ZGODA! A WIĘC OTRZYMA JE!"  
- W jaki sposób?  
- "WOJOWNIK WEJDZIE W DUSZĘ PRZEKLĘTEJ... POCZUJE JĄ I JEJ MISJĘ... DOTKNIE OGNISKA ZŁA... I TO GO PRZEKONA!"  
Oślepiająca błyskawica pojawiła się znikąd i trafiła Anioła w sam środek klatki piersiowej, w tym samym momencie wampir doznał serii wizji w które w żaden sposób nie mógł uwierzyć.  
Ujrzał pierwsze spotkanie Buffy z Garatem, poczuł narastające w niej od tego momentu szaleństwo i rozpacz, gdy nie udawało się jej już dłużej tego kontrolować. Wszedł w jej umysł i uczucia. Było to tak przerażająco realne, iż nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że pochodzą od prawdziwej Buffy. Ta pewność przyszła stąd, że ich dusze połączyły się ze sobą nierozerwalnie i na wieki, już dawno temu. Czuł jej narastający gniew i nienawiść, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo czemu. Podsycany jeszcze przez Garata, wybuchnął w końcu z całą siłą na jaką ją tylko było stać. Czuł jej uczynki każdym nerwem i każdym receptorem zmysłów. Znał to doskonale z własnej autopsji. Pamiętał rozkosz jaką dawało mu zabijanie gdy był Angelusem... poczuł, że to samo stało się z dziewczyną którą pokochał na wieki. Rozpoznawał każdy zapach i smak krwi jej ofiar. Jego umysł i dusza biernie uczestniczyły w każdej popełnianej przez nią zbrodni. Ból który czuł rozrywał mu wnętrzności, do tego stopnia, iż pragnął końca tego ko  
szmaru... końca samego siebie. PRAWDA! Ta straszliwa prawda o Buffy uderzyła go z całą swoja mocą i okrucieństwem.  
Jednak Wyrocznia nie pozwalała mu zaznać ani chwili spokoju. Wizje opisujące uczynki jego ukochanej nabrały intensywności i wybiegały coraz dalej w przyszłość. Już nie był w swoim czasie... znajdował się w momentach, w których świat kierował się ku nieuchronnej zagładzie. Przyszłość ludzkości malowała się w najstraszliwszych barwach jakie mógł tylko sobie wyobrazić. Widział to wszystko... czuł każdą jedną jej ofiarę... Buffy odnajdująca pozostałą trójkę przeklętych Garata... a on sam zyskujący pełnię mocy... całkowite otwarcie Piekielnych Ust i połączenie wymiaru demonów z ludzkim... Garat Niszczyciel i jego Czwórka Przeklętych... niszcząca wszystko i wszystkich... ludzie, wampiry, demony i pół-demony wszelkiej maści i rodzaju systematycznie wyniszczani bez najmniejszych skrupułów i litości... miliony istot wysyłane do walki z Demonem Demonów niszczone jednym ruchem ręki, jednym oddechem Przeklętej Czwórki... Całkowita eksterminacja i chaos... wszechobecna śmierć i zniszczenie... plaga za plagą, a największa  
z nich to Garat... Armageddon... Apokalipsa... Sąd Boży... te słowa w niczym nie mogą przyrównać się do tego, czego Anioł był świadkiem w swej własnej duszy... tego, co o mało co nie przyprawiło go o utratę zmysłów, nawet... JEŻELI BYŁY TO TYLKO WIZJE NADCIĄGAJĄCEJ PRZYSZŁOŚCI...  
A najgorsze, że do tego wszystkiego miała przyczynić się tylko jedna osoba. I to osoba będąca mu droższa niczym własna egzystencja.  
Buffy... Buffy... Buffy... Buffy... Buffy... Buffy...  
Nagle wizje ustały i Anioł opadł bez sił na ziemię. Jego skołatany umysł nie chciał zaakceptować tego czego czuł i doświadczył, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest możliwe... że to czego się najbardziej obawiał stanie się koniecznością... i nie będzie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko powstrzymać najdroższą mu istotę na świecie od rozpętania końca świata... będzie musiał ją zabić... zabić Buffy.  
- Nieeeeeeeeeee! - krzyknął rozdzierająco i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- "WOJOWNIK OTRZYMAŁ SWÓJ DOWÓD... TERAZ UCZYNI TO CO OD NIEGO WYMAGA ŚWIAT!"  
Wampir podniósł się z klęczek i spojrzał do góry. Jego oczy były pełne rezygnacji i bólu. Straciły cały swój poprzedni blask i siłę.  
- Co ma zrobić? - zapytał cicho.  
- "WOJOWNIK UNICESTWI PRZEKLĘTĄ NIM TA ODNAJDZIE KOLEJNYCH JEJ PODOBNYCH I PEŁNY PÓWRÓT GARATA SPRAWI. WOJOWNIK SPEŁNI SWĄ POWINNOŚĆ NIM NASTANIE NOWY RANEK... NOWEGO DNIA."  
- Jeszcze dzisiaj? - nie mógł uwierzyć - W jaki sposób mam ją odnaleźć w tak krótkim czasie?  
- "WOJOWNIK NIE BĘDZIE JEJ MUSIAŁ SZUKAĆ... PRZEKLĘTA SAMA DO NIEGO PRZYJDZIE... JESZCZE DZIŚ W NOCY WSZYSTKO SIĘ ROZSTRZYGNIE!"  
- Sama? - pokręcił głową w bezsilności - Nawet jeżeli to prawda, to nie wiem czy jestem w stanie uczynić jej krzywdę, a tym bardziej zabić... Nie po to otrzymałem duszę abym miał... ją zabić! Nie wiem czy moja dusza i moje sumienie pozwoli mi dokonać tego czynu. Sami wiecie co do niej czuję!  
- "MIŁOŚĆ JEST SŁABOŚCIĄ... ABY ZWYCIĘŻYĆ WOJOWNIK POZBĘDZIE SIĘ WSZYSTKIEGO CO MOŻE STAĆ SIĘ JEGO SŁABOŚCIĄ!"  
- Jakim cudem? - krzyknął - Przecież nie jestem w stanie zapomnieć o niej w jednej sekundzie, wieczność to za mało aby to uczynić!  
- "WOJOWNIK OTRZYMA WIĘC OD NAS TO..."  
Na dłoni Anioła zmaterializował się niewielki, krwistoczerwony kryształ. Lśnił się i mienił tysiącem kolorów.  
- "SERCE PRZEKLĘTYCH... STWORZONE DLA WOJOWNIKA Z PRZEZNACZONĄ MU MISJĄ. GDY WOJOWNIK ZNISZCZY KRYSZTAŁ... TO UTRACI SWĄ DUSZĘ! NATOMIAST GDY POWIERZONA MU MISJA WYPEŁNI SIĘ MOC SERCA PRZEKLĘTYCH UTRACI SWĄ SIŁĘ I DUSZA POWRÓCI DO WOJOWNIKA."  
Anioł przyjrzał się dokładniej trzymanemu w ręku przedmiotowi, poczuł jakby dotknęła go zimna ręka śmierci. A więc to temu miało służyć! Jeżeli Anioł nie mógł zabić Buffy, to na pewno zdolny był do tego Angelus!  
- Bądźcie przeklęci za to do czego mnie zmuszacie! - krzyknął w otaczającą go nicość.  
- "WOJOWNIK MOŻE JUŻ ODEJŚĆ!"  
Ponownie błysnęło i Anioł znalazł się z powrotem w hotelu Hyperion. Momentalnie otoczyła go trójka przyjaciół.  
- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał Wesley łapiąc go za ramię - Stałeś sobie spokojnie, aż tu nagle "trach" i zniknąłeś!  
- Zostałem wezwany przez Powers That Be!  
- Niemożliwe! - szepnęła Cordy - I czego się dowiedziałeś?  
- Prawdy. - westchnął - Mieliście rację... za tą zbrodnią rzeczywiście stoi Buffy.  
- Tak mi przykro...  
- Nieważne! - przerwał jej - Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie... musicie jak najszybciej stąd odejść!  
- Jak to? Czemu?  
- Nieważne! Proszę was zróbcie to dla mnie! Nie mogę wam teraz tego wyjaśnić!  
- Ale...  
- Musicie! To jest bardzo ważne! Wróćcie tu dopiero za parę godzin! Proszę!  
Popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni jednak po chwili skinęli lekko głowami.  
- Dobra! - stwierdził Gunn - Ty jesteś szefem! Do zobaczenia!  
- Tak.- zgodził się Wesley - Uważaj na siebie!  
Niespełna dwie minuty później już ich nie było. Anioł obrócił lekko trzymany w dłoni kryształ. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobi. Stanie się tym czego najbardziej nienawidzi, tylko po to aby zabić kogoś, kogo kocha jak nikogo innego na świecie. Był w pułapce i wiedział o tym doskonale. Tego co musiał zrobić nigdy by nie dokonał gdyby posiadał duszę. A przecież wiedział też, że nie ma innego wyjścia i to musi być zrobione zanim będzie za późno.  
Naraz kątem oka dostrzegł jakieś poruszenie z boku. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, jednak jego reakcja okazała się o ułamek sekundy spóźniona. Potężny kopniak Buffy posłał go na drugi koniec pustego holu hotelowego.  
- Witaj kochanku! - przywitała go Pogromca - Tęskniłeś za mną od naszego ostatniego spotkania?  
Wampir poderwał się szybko z ziemi.  
- Szczerze mówiąc... nie za bardzo. - wycedził przez zęby patrząc na swoją byłą i stojącą przy niej Faith.  
Udając, że się dąsa dziewczyna podeszła bliżej.  
- No cóż... straciłeś u mnie za to parę punktów. - stwierdziła, po czym zwróciła się do Faith - Nie wtrącaj się do tego... On jest mój!  
Ta w odpowiedzi skinęła głową.  
- Jeśli o mnie chodzi to "pięć na pięć".  
Anioł dłonią starł krew wypływającą z jego rozciętej wargi. Poczuł jej smak. Dziwne... pomyślał - Jak zupełnie inaczej smakuje własna krew w porównaniu z tą, którą pije na co dzień. Do tego nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Faith również stanęła po stronie oszalałej Buffy. Teraz to jednak nie miało większego znaczenia. Już nie...  
Ponownie zwrócił się do swojej byłej dziewczyny.  
- Nie chcę z Tobą walczyć. - powiedział cicho - Nie chcę Ci robić krzywdy!  
- To masz problem słońce...  
Pogromca błyskawicznie podskoczyła do niego i wymierzyła mu kolejny potężny cios. Impet uderzenia rzucił wampira na stojącą w pobliżu półkę z książkami.  
- ...bo ja zamierzam zatłuc cię na śmierć! Chociaż w twoim przypadku powinnam powiedzieć... na popiół.  
Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem.  
- Czy ty nie widzisz, że to szaleństwo? To się musi skończyć!  
- Właśnie, że nie! To jest w tym wszystkim najpiękniejsze i najcudowniejsze! Brak skrupułów i sumienia... to niemal jak utrata duszy! Teraz już wiem jak się czułeś będąc Angelusem! Jesteś frajerem, że tak bardzo starasz się odciąć od tego czym byłeś!  
Przez głowę wampira przebiegało tysiące myśli, które kłębiły się w jego umyśle niczym gniazdo jadowitych węży. Podjął decyzję... Nie mógł jej skrzywdzić.. nawet to co ukazali mu Powers That Be nie mogło go zmusić do zabicia jedynej osoby którą w swoim życiu kochał. Jeżeli ma zginąć to trudno... nawet jeżeli by to miało mieć swoje następstwo w nadchodzącym Armagedonie i zniszczeniu świata. Nie zależało mu już na świecie... a przynajmniej nie na takim w którym musiałby żyć bez Buffy. Zdziwił się jak łatwo przyszło mu podjęcie najtrudniejszej decyzji w swym całym istnieniu.  
Wstał z ziemi i wyprostował się.  
- Nie będę z Tobą walczyć!- zwrócił się do Pogromcy.  
- Taaaak? - zdziwiła się podchodząc bliżej - A to dlaczego?  
- Nie jesteś sobą, ale możesz się zmienić... odrzuć to zło które w sobie chowasz i przestań służyć demonowi!  
- I sądzisz, że mnie do tego przekonasz?  
- Musisz to zrozumieć! Demon któremu się podporządkowałaś nie ma nad tobą całkowitej władzy... możesz się mu przeciwstawić... odrzucić go!  
Buffy podeszła bliżej i stanęła niespełna pół metra od wampira. Szepnęła tak cicho, że gdyby nie jego doskonały słuch, na pewno by tego nie dosłyszał.  
- Jednak o czymś nie wiesz.  
- O czym?  
- Ja go wcale nie chcę od siebie odrzucić.  
Potężny prawy sierpowy Pogromcy powalił wampira na podłogę. Z rozerwanego łuku brwiowego Anioła zaczęła wypływać gęsta i brunatna krew. Buffy stanęła nad nim przepełniona satysfakcją i dumą z własnych uczynków.  
- To będzie dla ciebie bolesna lekcja kochanku! Jak szkoda, że ostatnia w twej wieczności!  
Po jej słowach zaczęła się pastwić nad nieruchomym Aniołem. Wampir nie robił nic, aby jej w tym przeszkodzić. Już wkrótce jego twarz zaczęła przypominać krwawą miazgę, a z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem czuł jak pękają mu żebra i inne kości. Krwawa mgła przesłaniająca mu wzrok narastała coraz bardziej, aż w końcu przestał widzieć cokolwiek. Mimo, że cierpiał straszliwe katusze, nawet nie jęknął w duszy przygotowując się na swój ostateczny koniec. Po kolejnym morderczym uderzeniu ogarnęła go ciemność i stracił przytomność.  
W końcu znudzona jednostronną "zabawą" Buffy wyszarpnęła zza paska wcześniej przygotowany drewniany kołek i przygotował się do zadania kończącego ciosu.  
- Giń!  
Kołek zmierzający prosto w serce Anioła, zatrzymał się nagle na centymetr przed osiągnięciem ostatecznego celu. Zdumiona Buffy zmierzyła wzrokiem Faith, która silnym chwytem trzymała jej rękę z drewnianym ostrzem.  
- Co ty do cholery robisz? - spytała zaskoczona.  
- To co powinnam była zrobić na początku! - wyszeptała dziewczyna i wymierzyła Buffy potężny cios w twarz odrzucając ją na drugą stronę pokoju.  
Pozbierawszy się w mgnieniu oka z ziemi Pogromca wściekłym wzrokiem zmierzyła swoją przeciwniczkę.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? Odbiło ci?  
- Tak! - uśmiechnęła się pytana - Odbiło mi, że nie stanęłam przeciwko tobie od razu! Miałam głupią nadzieję, że się nawrócisz... że odzyskasz resztkę człowieczeństwa, która w tobie istnieje! Łudziłam się, że jeśli będę udawać, iż zgadzam się do ciebie przyłączyć... to w końcu pomogę ci powrócić z odmętów szaleństwa, w które tak głęboko wpadłaś!  
- Udawałaś? - oczy Buffy ciskały błyskawice.  
- Oczywiście. Czy sądzisz, że porzuciłabym wszystko o co walczyłam? Wszystko... co osiągnęłam dzięki niemu? - wskazała ręka na skatowanego i nieprzytomnego Anioła - Jeżeli tak... to jesteś głupsza niż myślałam!  
- Ale Garat! Przecież on ci pokazał... dzięki niemu doznałaś ukojenia! Nie mogłaś go oszukać... on by to wyczuł i rozerwał cię na strzępy!  
W odpowiedzi Faith uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
- Nie oszukałam go... przynajmniej w tamtym momencie... w tej jednej chwili należałam do niego! Wstydzę się tego, ale to prawda! Za tamto uczucie sprzedałabym dusze diabłu... i prawdę mówiąc, o mało co tego nie zrobiłam.  
- Ty suko!  
- Jednak już chwilę później przyszło otrzeźwienie... śmierć świata w zamian za osobiste szczęście? Może kiedyś... wtedy gdy byłam kim innym... wtedy kiedy Burmistrz Willkins był dla mnie wszystkim... To jednak była inna osoba... inna Faith... - westchnęła głęboko z bólem patrząc na dziewczynę, która jeszcze nie tak dawno była obrońcą świata - Plan Garata tak mnie przeraził, że po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę się bałam... jednak miałam na tyle rozsądku aby starannie to ukryć. Garat nie jest kimś, z kim mogę się mierzyć... wyczułam jego moc i jego siłę. Teraz nie ma z nim szans, ale może kiedyś...  
Buffy zaniosła się szaleńczym chichotem.  
- Chcesz pokonać Garata? Jesteś głupia

i naiwna! Nikt nie jest w stanie go pokonać! NIKT!  
Faith skinęła lekko głową.  
- Sama na pewno nie! - zgodziła się z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach - Jednak mogę znaleźć pomoc.  
Oczy Buffy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- O Wybranych!  
- Tak! Wiem o nich... Spike mi opowiedział, zanim go zabiłam... to znaczy ty go zabiłaś, ale ja cię nie powstrzymałam. Teraz żałuję tego uczynku, ale bądź co bądź był wampirem. Nie mniej jednak to co wydawało mi się wcześniej bełkotem szalonego umysłu okazało się najprawdziwszą prawdą. Stąd wiem o Wybranych... i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to jedynie ich Garat tak naprawdę się obawia.  
Buffy odzyskała pewność siebie.  
- I wydaje ci się, że co ci ta wiedza daje?  
- Sposób walki!  
- Jezu! Aleś ty durna! Niby chcesz mi wmówić, że zamierzasz ich odnaleźć i "wystawić" przeciwko Garatowi?  
- Dokładnie.  
- Jesteś taka naiwna... że aż to jest przykre! - zaśmiała się - A niby jak zamierzasz ich odnaleźć... przez rzucanie strzałką w książkę telefoniczną.  
- Jakoś mi pójdzie... - wzruszyła lekko ramionami - Szczególnie teraz gdy odnalazłam pierwszego z nich.  
- Co takiego?  
Faith skinęła na leżącego nieruchomo na podłodze wampira z duszą.  
- Ty z Garatem chyba naprawdę musieliście mnie brać za niedorozwiniętą umysłowo? Czy sądziłaś, że się nie zorientuję? "OSTATECZNA PRÓBA ABY UDOWODNIĆ SWOJĄ LOJALNOŚĆ" - powiedziała głośno, celowo przedrzeźniając głos Garata - I to niby miało mnie przekonać? To oczywiste, iż Garat wie, że Anioł jest jednym z Wybranych Taraga. I chce go unicestwić przy naszej pomocy zanim Tarag do niego dotrze.  
Buffy zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi.  
- Masz rację! Najwyraźniej cię nie doceniliśmy! - przyznała lekko - Jednak jedno mnie jeszcze zastanawia?  
- Co?  
- Skoro wiedziałaś że on jest jednym z Wybranych, to dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi go tak skatować? Czyżby strach obleciał cię strach, że nic nie jesteś w stanie zrobić?  
- Zburzę twój genialny pomysł, ale nie... To była jego walka i jego decyzja! Nie mógł i nie chciał z Tobą walczyć gdyż łączy, hmmm... albo "łączyło" was coś wyjątkowego. Postanowił cię przekonać, tak jak to kiedyś zrobił ze mną. Pomylił się jednak...  
- Zgadłaś! - warknęła Buffy - Srogo się pomylił!  
- Tkwisz za głęboko w paszczy szaleństwa, abyś mogła się stamtąd wyrwać. Teraz i ja to widzę w pełnej okazałości... już nigdy nie powrócisz taka jaka byłaś. Niestety kiedy Anioł się już o tym fakcie zorientował było dla niego za późno... nie był już w stanie cię się przeciwstawić... był zbyt osłabiony. I dlatego nie mógł cię pokonać...  
- I sądzisz, że TY możesz to zrobić?  
- Tak.  
Buffy podeszła do niej dwa kroki bliżej.  
- Chcesz mnie powstrzymać?  
- Zgadłaś.  
- Ale to nie obejdzie się bez walki. - uśmiechnęła się lekko na samą myśl - Wiesz... wielu siniaków, otarć, połamanych paznokci i tym podobnych.  
Faith milczała wiedząc doskonale do czego zmierza ta banalna przemowa.  
- Może nawet... - Buffy zawiesiła głos - ...będziesz musiała mnie zabić, aby mnie powstrzymać.  
- To całkiem możliwe. - stwierdziła Faith przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- A co z tym twoim postanowieniem, że już nigdy nie zabijesz ponownie człowieka? - przymilnie zapytała Buffy niepostrzeżenie zbliżając się do niej o kolejny krok.  
W oczach Faith widać było tylko i wyłącznie bezgraniczny smutek.  
- Ty już nie jesteś człowiekiem... - wyszeptała - Jesteś potworem, a zadaniem Pogromcy jest walka z takimi właśnie istotami.  
Źrenice Buffy zmniejszyły się gwałtownie.  
- Niezależnie od twoich opinii maleńka... masz przed sobą człowieka.  
Faith naprężyła mięśnie oczekując ataku.  
- Zaryzykuję!  
Buffy błyskawicznie rzuciła się na Faith. Obie Pogromczynie zwarły się w śmiertelnym pojedynku. Na Faith spadła prawdziwa nawałnica ciosów i kopnięć, jednak dziewczyna perfekcyjnie blokowała każde uderzenie przeciwniczki. Walka toczyła się w całkowitym milczeniu. Słychać było jedynie świszczące oddechy walczących i trzask łamanych mebli. Niemożliwością było stwierdzić, która z dziewczyn ma przewagę, a która przegrywa. Nagle Faith otrzymała potężne uderzenie w twarz. Zamroczona cofnęła się parę kroków jednak szybko doszła do siebie i zaatakowała z tym większą zawziętością. Szybkimi ruchami ciała Buffy unikała groźnych ciosów przeciwniczki. Jednak nie do końca. Uderzona z obrotu w klatkę piersiową zatoczyła się pod ścianę i uklękła. Natychmiast się jednak podniosła i z powrotem ruszyła do ataku atakując z coraz bardziej narastającą wściekłością. Faith nie dała się zastraszyć i przy okazji posyłała serię mocnych ciosów i kopnięć na które ta kompletnie nie była przygotowana. Z ciosu na cios, przewaga Faith była  
coraz bardziej widoczna. Wykonała salto i precyzyjne kopnęła prosto w stworzony przez Buffy blok. Wytrzymałość i siła Pogromcy były jednak o obu dziewczyn niesamowite. Jej noga eksplodowała bólem i poczuła, jakby uderzyła w mur. Zaskoczona Faith szybko się otrząsnęła po czym zaatakowała serią szybkich i niezwykle silnych ciosów. Ustawiczny atak dawał w końcu jakieś efekty. Mimo, że przeciwniczka blokowała każdy jej cios, widać było, że zaczyna mieć z tym coraz większe problemy. Uchyliła się przed kolejnym ciosem i przekoziołkowała do tyłu. Skręciła tułów i odbiła rzucone w nią przez Buffy krzesło. Oszalała Buffy dwoiła się i troiła aby dosięgnąć przeciwniczkę, jednak Faith udawało się jakimś cudem wydostawać z tworzonych na nią pułapek.  
Wtem ni z tego ni z owego w ręku Buffy pojawił się ostry jak brzytwa nóż. Błyskawicznie cięła nim przeciwniczkę. Faith zareagowała instynktownie i wyczuwszy niebezpieczeństwo rzuciła się gwałtownie do tyłu unikając niechybnej śmierci. Nagle zauważyła swoją szansę. Przy gwałtownym wymachu Buffy odsłoniła się na ułamek sekundy... jednak ten ułamek wystarczył. Sprytnym chwytem wyrwała Buffy ostrze i błyskawicznie znalazła się z jej boku. Trzonkiem noża wymierzyła jej straszliwy cios w potylicę, po którym nawet Pogromca nie mogła się tak łatwo otrząsnąć.  
Straciwszy przytomność Buffy jak długa padła na podłogę. Faith podskoczyła do niej błyskawicznie i odwróciwszy ją na plecy przycisnęła jej do gardła zdobyty nóż. Spod naciskającego skórę ostrza wypłynęła maleńka strużka krwi.  
"Zabij ją! Zabij ją! Zabij ją!"  
Krew buzująca jej w żyłach z emocji, aż krzyczała w jej wnętrzu o jeszcze.  
"Skończ z tym! Skończ z tym! Skończ z tym!"  
Mięśnie dziewczyny napięły się do granic możliwości a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu.  
"To takie proste!" To takie proste! To takie proste!"  
Czuła się wspaniale. Napawała się ta chwilą potęgi... tym, że mogła znowu decydować o życiu i śmierci.  
"Zasłużyła na to! Zasłużyła na to! Zasłużyła na to!"  
Nie była już sobą... nagle stała się kimś innym... ważniejszym... poczuła w sobie niespotykaną moc i siłę. Była wszechmocna... potężna... nie czułą nic oprócz czystego zadowolenia.  
"Zrób to, a będziesz moja na wieki! Zrób to, a będziesz moja na wieki! Zrób to, a będziesz moja na wieki!"  
Poczuła ciepło wspomnień. Uczucie jakie jej towarzyszyło kiedy była przy nim... a raczej on miał ją u swego boku. Burmistrz Willkins. Jego słodki, dobrotliwy uśmiech na twarzy... nienagannie skrojony garnitur... zaufanie, którym zawsze ją obdarzał i troskę. Jego słowa... "MOJA MAŁA FAITH... JESTEŚ DLA MNIE NAJWAŻNIEJSZA. A TERAZ... ZABIJMY TWOJA MAŁĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĘ!"  
- NIE!  
Faith krzyknęła rozdzierająco. Te myśli... one nie należały do niej. Ta żądza śmierci i władzy, która ją nagle opanowała pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd szepcząc do ucha te szatańskie wersety. Aż ją odrzuciło i zebrało się jej na wymioty. Jak mogła pozwolić aby to znów się stało... coś z czym myślała, że już sobie poradziła. Jej ciemna strona na krótką chwilę znowu wzięła nad nią górę. Co to jednak spowodowało i dlaczego właśnie teraz?  
W jednej sekundzie zrozumiała co się dzieje.  
To Garat! To on kusi ją swoimi wizjami. W swojej naiwności myślała, że wystarczająco przed nim ukryła swoje myśli, jednak on najwyraźniej przejrzał ją na wylot i cały czas knuł jak ją znowu przeciągnąć na mroczną stronę. Pragnął aby zrobiła coś, po czym już nigdy nie mogła by się pozbierać... nie po tym co przeżyła aby to odpokutować...  
ON CHCIAŁ ABY ZNOWU ZABIŁA CZŁOWIEKA!  
Nóż powoli wysunął się jej z ręki i ze szczękiem upadł na podłogę.  
- Garat... ty sukinsynu!  
Pojedyncza łza pociekła jej po policzku.  
- NIGDY NIE ZROBIĘ TEGO CO CHCESZ! - krzyknęła - NIGDY! SŁYSZYSZ?  
- Słyszę, słyszę... nie musisz się tak drzeć.  
Faith odwróciła się szybko na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Za biurkiem i na krześle Anioła, trzymając nogi na blacie w niedbałej pozie siedział Garat i przypatrywał się dziewczynie z zainteresowaniem.  
- A więc udało ci się wyczuć mój podstęp? - zapytał - No cóż... gratuluję!  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nieukrywaną pogardą.  
- Nigdy do ciebie nie przystanę dupku... nic ani nikt już nic tego nie zmieni, a tym bardziej taka żałosna istota jak ty!  
W odpowiedzi potwór uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał - Dałem ci jasny wybór... albo przystajesz do mnie albo umierasz!  
- Nie zależy mi na życiu... a w szczególności na takim, które możesz mi zaoferować, ty żałosna namiastko nocnego koszmaru.  
- Pyskata z Ciebie szczeniara!  
- Wiem, że nie ma z Tobą najmniejszych szans, ale... - Faith wzruszyła ramionami - Już wolę śmierć, niż miałabym znowu popełnić morderstwo... Kończ więc to co zamierzasz i... idź do diabła!  
- Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam! - uśmiechnął się szeroko - Wpadłem do niego już wczoraj... impreza była niesamowita!  
Wstał z krzesła i przeciągnął się porządnie tak, że aż było słychać trzask kości.  
- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz śmierci to nie ma problemu! - zgodził się ochoczo, po czym skinął głową stojącej za plecami Faith postaci - Słoneczko... spełnij jej życzenie!  
Faith odwróciła się błyskawicznie, jednak nie miała najmniejszej szansy. Stojąca za nią Buffy, używając całej swojej siły, wpakował pięść w jej żołądek, wybijając jej całe powietrze z płuc. Poszarzała na twarzy Faith bezsilnie upadła na podłogę.  
Tymczasem Buffy podniosła delikatnie odrzucony przez Faith nóż i podniosła rękę do ciosu.  
- Ja się nie zawaham, suko! - syknęła z nienawiścią - Zdychaj!  
Leżąca na ziemi Faith wiedziała, że tylko ułamki sekund dzielą ją od śmierci. Napięła mięśnie w oczekiwaniu końca, który jednak ku jej zdumieniu wcale nie nadszedł.  
Potężne uderzenie zadane z tyłu rzuciło oszalałą Buffy na półkę z książkami. Zerwała się wściekła, by dowiedzieć się kto śmiał jej przeszkodzić w wykończeniu Faith, po to tylko aby stanąć oko w oko z pokrwawionym i ledwo stojącym na nogach Aniołem.  
Na jej pięknej twarzy zagościł niesmak.  
- To znowu ty? - zapytała z irytacją - Przecież już dawno powinieneś sczeznąć jak pies!  
Anioł wyprostował się dumnie.  
- Faith miała rację, a ja się myliłem... musisz zostać powstrzymana!  
Buffy patrzyła na niego przez chwilę nic nie rozumiejąc po czym odchyliła gwałtownie głowę do tyłu i wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem.  
- I kto ma to może zrobić? Ty mój słodki?  
- Nie. - zaprzeczył cicho wampir - Nawet teraz po tym wszystkim co uczyniłaś, nigdy nie byłbym w stanie zrobić ci krzywdy...  
- A więc... ?  
- Jest ktoś, kto poprzysiągł cię zniszczyć już dawno temu, a ta przysięga stała się jego celem istnienia.  
Zaintrygowana uniosła lekko brwi.  
- Któż to taki?  
Anioł uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- ANGELUS!  
- Co takiego!  
- Wybacz mi Buffy... zawszę będę cię kochał!  
W dłoni Anioła pojawił się Kryształ Gorgony. Wampir błyskawicznym ruchem schował go między obie dłonie i mocno ścisnął. Sekundę później Serce Przeklętych przestało istnieć.  
Klątwa zadziałała błyskawicznie.  
Z przeraźliwym krzykiem Anioł upadł na kolana. Jego oczy przez chwilę lśniły złotym blaskiem, po czym gwałtownie z powrotem pociemniały. Ciałem wampira wstrząsnęła gwałtowne dreszcze. Kilka sekund później... tak samo szybko jak się zaczęło... wszystko ucichło a Anioł podniósł się z klęczek i delikatnym, niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem otrzepał nogawki z kurzu.  
- A więc teraz kochanie... - Angelus uśmiechnął się szatańsko do Pogromcy - ...zacznie się PRAWDZIWA zabawa!  
Moc Serca Przeklętych była prawdziwie magiczna. Całe zmęczenie i trud wywołany poprzednią walką z Buffy znikło jak ręką odjął. Rany wampira w jednej sekundzie zagoiły się a utracone siły wzrosły w trójnasób. Angelus uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.  
- Więc znowu się spotykamy? - zapytał Buffy - Czyż to nie wzruszające?  
- Angelus! - dziewczyna nie posiadała się ze zdumienia - Jakim cudem...? Aaaaa... zresztą nieważne.  
- Tak sądzisz?  
- Jeżeli naprawdę stałeś się zły... to ja już nie mam do ciebie interesu.  
Wzruszyła ramionami i chciała się odwrócić do wyjścia, kiedy w miejscu osadził ją głos potwora.  
- Nie tak szybko, kochanie! - wysyczał - Może ty nie masz do mnie interesu... ale za to ja mam interes do ciebie!  
Przyjrzała mu się z zaskoczeniem.  
- Do mnie? Co cię obchodzi krucjata Anioła, przecież już nim nie jesteś?  
- Masz rację, ale... - wampir podszedł kilka kroków bliżej - ...mimo, że skutki działania Serca Przeklętych nie są stałe... mam czas na wykonanie jednego zadania...zabicie ciebie... to dają mi wystarczająco możliwości aby wypruć z ciebie flaki!  
Buffy splotła ręce na piersiach.  
- Po jaką cholerę? Skoro to co mówisz jest prawdą... to kiedy mnie już zabijesz... co wcale nie twierdzę, że ci się uda! To z powrotem staniesz się Aniołem... wampirkiem z duszyczką! Czy tego właśnie chcesz?  
Zapytany zaśmiał się gardłowo w odpowiedzi.  
- Masz rację! Jednak powiem ci szczerze, że mimo iż bardzo cię nienawidzę... to niestety nie jesteś na mojej liście zemsty na pierwszym miejscu.  
- A kto jest?  
- Na niej niepodzielnie króluje Anioł! I nic nie sprawi mi większej przyjemności jak jego cierpienie... nawet gdy będę to odczuwał tylko wewnątrz niego! A powiedz mi szczerze... czy jest coś przez co on cierpiał by bardziej jak TWOJA ŚMIERĆ z mojej... NIE! Z jego ręki?  
Buffy stanęła w pozycji do ataku.  
- A więc o to ci chodzi? - zaśmiała się cicho - No to chodź do mamuśki!  
Nagle słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, kiedy straciła wampira z pola widzenia. Angelus w błyskawicznym tempie zaszedł ją od tyłu i kopnął z półobrotu. Przeleciawszy w powietrzu dobrze cztery metry Buffy z jękiem zderzyła się ze ścianą. Podniosła się szybko i roztarła bolące na plecach miejsce. Oczy zalśniły jej wściekłością i szaleństwem.  
- Ty sukin...! - zaczęła jednak nie dane było dokończyć jej zdania.  
Angelus dopadł do niej niczym jastrząb spadający na bezbronną mysz i poczęstował ją serią straszliwie silnych ciosów. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Buffy nie otrzymała tak wielkiej nawałnicy ciosów w tak krótkim czasie. Słaniając się na nogach udało jej się odeprzeć przeciwnika na sekundę.  
- Jakim sposobem? - wysyczała przez rozbite wargi - Skąd masz taką siłę?  
- Prezent od Serca Przeklętych! - stwierdził lekko.  
Angelus wziął krótki rozbieg i z półobrotu wyprowadził kopnięcie prosto w głowę Pogromcy. Impet uderzenia posłał dziewczynę na ziemię. Upadła jak ścięte drzewo doznając pęknięcia czaszki i tracąc przytomność.  
Wampir podszedł do leżącego nieruchomo ciała. Chwycił Buffy za szyję i lekko jakby zupełnie nic nie ważyła podniósł do góry jej bezwładne ciało. Pozbawione oparcia nogi dziewczyny luźno zwisały w powietrzu.  
Przygotowując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, Angelus rzucił jeszcze okiem na siedzącego w dalszym ciągu za biurkiem Garata. Ten o dziwo nie sprawiał wrażenia wściekłego zaistniałą sytuacją. Twarz jego była nieprzenikniona niczym zimny marmur. Angelus posłał mu szatańskie spojrzenie.  
- Oto twoja Wybrana!  
Napiął mięśnie i wyprostował palce wolnej ręki. Cios był błyskawiczny i śmiertelny. Dłoń demona przebiła serce Buffy z taką siłą, że aż wyszła po drugiej stronie, na plecach. Ciało Buffy drgnęło spazmatycznie w szoku po czym po krótkiej chwili znieruchomiało już na zawsze. Trzy pary oczu wpatrywały się w martwą Pogromcę. Pierwsza para - z czystą nienawiścią i rozkoszą... należała do Angelusa --- druga para - ze smutkiem i przerażeniem... należała do Faith --- natomiast trzecia para - z zaciekawieniem i stoickim spokojem... do Garata!  
Kiedy martwe ciało Buffy upadło na ziemię Angelus krzyknął rozdzierająco łapiąc się za głowę. Tak jak zapowiedziały Powers That Be... po wykonaniu zadania, klątwa natychmiast przestania działać. Anioł odzyskał duszę tak samo szybko jak ją stracił. Przez chwilę stał w miejscu nic nie rozumiejąc, a jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się to po leżącej na podłodze i patrzącej na niego ze smutkiem Faith to znowu po spokojnym i opanowanym Garacie. Nagle jego spojrzenie spoczęło na nieruchomym ciele Buffy... zbiegło się to z równoczesnym przypomnieniem sobie przebiegu ostatnich dramatycznych pięciu minut. Wampir zauważalnie przygarbił się po czym opadł bezsilnie na kolana. Delikatnie odgarnął malutki kosmyk włosów z martwej twarzy ukochanej. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze a z oczu popłynęły dwa strumienie łez.  
- Wybacz mi proszę! Wybacz...  
Jakby trzymał w dłoniach dziecko przygarnął stygnące ciało do swojej piersi i w milczeniu tulił do siebie, jakby chciał ukoić dziewczynę i tym samym sprawić, aby nigdy już więcej nie cierpiała. Anioł czuł, jakby jego martwe od wieków serce, ktoś rozrywał kawałek po kawałeczku. Stracił wszystko co miało dla niego znaczenie... miał rację Angelus! Nic nie mogło mu sprawić większego cierpienia, niż to co właśnie uczynił. Utracił sens istnienia.  
KLIK!  
Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi hotelowych stanowiących wejście do Angel Investigations, wszyscy zwrócili w ich kierunku wzrok. Faith i Anioł wyglądali tak jakby zobaczyli ducha a w ich oczach pojawił się szok i niedowierzanie... natomiast na ustach Garata wykwitł delikatny uśmieszek.  
Stojąca w drzwiach Buffy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w zakrwawioną Faith i Anioła trzymającego jej zwłoki. Zza jej pleców wynurzył się Spike i również sprawiał wrażenie oszołomionego.  
Głos przybyłej Pogromcy drżał z emocji, kiedy zwróciła się do klęczącego w dalszym ciągu na podłodze Anioła. Wyszeptała cicho.  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie zabiłeś...

HOTEL HYPERION, HOL WEJŚCIOWY  
30 SEKUND PÓŹNIEJ  
Cisza, która nastała wraz z pojawieniem się Buffy i Spkea aż dźwięczała w uszach. Zszokowany Anioł drżącymi rękoma położył stygnące ciało jednej Buffy i z oszołomieniem wpatrywał się w nowoprzybyłą... żywą Buffy. Tak samo Faith patrzyła na żywego... poniekąd Spikea, wampira, mimo że wcześniej była naocznym świadkiem jego unicestwienia.  
- Co się tu do diaska dzieje?  
Żywa Buffy podeszła parę kroków i zatrzymała się przed bladym Aniołem. W jej oczach dojrzał ból i zaskoczenie. Nie wiedząc co myśleć i bojąc się, że to może być kolejna sztuczka przeklętego Garata, odwrócił się do niego i krzyknął wściekły.  
- Co to za urojenia sukinsynu? W co ty grasz?  
W odpowiedzi Garat podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do nic nie rozumiejącego wampira. Z jego twarzy nawet na moment nie schodził dobrotliwy uśmieszek.  
- To co teraz zrobię powinno lepiej to wyjaśnić niż słowa.  
Podniósł rękę i lekko pstryknął palcami. W ułamku sekundy hotel zalała jasnoniebieska poświata tak oślepiająca, że wszyscy przebywający we wnętrzu musieli zmrużyć oczy. Kiedy mogli już je z powrotem otworzyć z zaskoczeniem rozglądnęli się dookoła siebie.  
Zza okien prześwitywały promienie jasnego słońca, co samo w sobie było już nierealne gdyż jeszcze niespełna minutę temu było zaledwie parę minut po trzeciej w nocy. Na dodatek wszelkie zniszczenia jakie powstały w wyniku walki Pogromczyń i wampira zniknęły... jakby w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Jakby tego było mało rany odniesione wcześniej przez Anioła i Faith zaleczyły się całkowicie a oni oboje odzyskali pełnię sił. Martwe ciało złej Buffy rozwiało się niczym koszmarny sen, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu.  
Buffy, Spike, Anioł i Faith nic nie rozumiejąc patrzyli na Garata, który w dalszym ciągu stał stoicko spokojny jakby nic się nie stało.  
- Kim jesteś?  
W odpowiedzi postać Garata gwałtownie pojaśniała i moment później Garat przeistoczył się w kogoś zupełnie innego. Był to mężczyzna, można nawet powiedzieć, że młodzieniec. Wyglądał na około dwadzieścia lat. Dość wysoki, ciemnowłosy. Jednak zupełnie nie przypominający poprzedniej osoby, którą udawał.  
Buffy w jednej sekundzie wszystko zrozumiała, kiedy poznała chłopaka. Podeszła do niego i przywitała go z uśmiechem.  
- Witaj Tarag! Więc w dalszym ciągu się tak dziwacznie zabawiasz.  
W odpowiedzi Starszy Bóg kłonił się nisko.  
- Witaj Buffy... miło cię znowu widzieć, a teraz przepraszam muszę wyjaśnić parę spraw.  
- Jasne! Już to kiedyś przeżyłam, więc nie przeszkadzaj sobie.  
Tarag skłonił się jej ponownie po czym podszedł do stojących ramię w ramię Faith i Anioła. Włożył ręce w kieszenie i zwrócił się do nich przepraszającym tonem.  
- Chyba należą się wam ode mnie pewne wyjaśnienia...  
Łup!  
Głowa boga odskoczyła lekko po ciosie Anioła w którego włożył on całą swoją siłę i wściekłość. Mimo, że sam cios nie zrobił na Taragu najmniejszego wrażenia, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową wiedząc doskonale co spowodowało taką reakcję wampira.  
- To za robienie mnie w durnia!  
- Okej! - zgodził się - Należało mi się... ale czy teraz możemy przejść do wyjaśnień?  
Anioł skinął lekko głową i zimno przyjrzał się swojemu rozmówcy.  
- Mów... ale oby to miało sens!  
- Dobra! Zacznijmy od tego, że to wszystko co przeżyliście z Faith przez ostatnią noc było tylko mistyfikacją. Zła Buffy, postać Garata, którą akurat miałem nieprzyjemność udawać, śmierć i walka... rozgrywały się tylko w rzeczywistości realnej dla was dwojga i nie tyczyły się reszty świata.  
Faith potrząsnęła głową starając się zrozumieć te wszystkie rewelacje.  
- A te wszystkie ofiary Buffy... facet w alejce... drugi Spike? Co z nimi?  
Oryginalny Spike nagle wykazał zainteresowanie.  
- Jaki drugi Spike? Czuję się obrażony!  
- Zamknij się i pozwól mu dokończyć! - uciszyła go Buffy.  
W odpowiedzi na pytanie Faith, Tarag pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- To nigdy nie miało miejsca. To było realne tylko dla ciebie i Anioła... coś jak w "Matrixie"!  
- W czym? - nie zrozumiała dziewczyna.  
- Ups! Sorki! - zreflektował się Tarag - Zapomniałem, że ostatnie dwa lata spędziłaś w więzieniu! Może inaczej... tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie było to realne... rozumiesz?  
- Tak! Aha... a'propos więzienia... ta policjantka, która mnie z niego wyciągnęła i potem...  
- Również iluzja - potwierdził - Zapewniam, że porucznik Kate Lockley ma się całkiem dobrze i zupełnie... ludzko! Pewnie teraz ściga jakiegoś "bardzo-złego" przestępcę!  
- A Najwyyższe Moce? - wtrącił Anioł - Nie mów, że nimi również sterowałeś!  
- Oni akurat zdecydowali mi pomóc bezzwłocznie jak tylko im się przedstawiłem... zgodzili się przekazać ci Serce Przeklętych, abyś był w stanie dokonać wyboru, którego tak potrzebowałeś.  
Faith pokręciła głową w zdumieniu.  
- Jakim cudem?  
- To nie jest takie trudne, jak się może z początku wydawać. Odrobina magii tu i tam i można zrobić dosłownie wszystko. Tak też uczyniłem, tylko po to aby was poddać próbie.  
- Jakiej cholernej próbie? Buffy nazwała cię Taragiem... naprawdę nim jesteś?  
- Tak... a próba była po to aby poznać czy jesteście razem z Aniołem... Wybranymi.  
- Że jak! Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem jedną z twoich Wybranych?  
- Dokładnie.  
- Ale dlaczego? Po co te gierki... te próby... to kuszenie? Jaki jest w tym sens?  
Tarag smutno pokiwał głową.  
- To niestety było konieczne... musiałem się przekonać, czy to naprawdę wy jesteście kolejnymi Wybranymi czy też muszę szukać dalej. Gdybyście nie przeszli prób... wszystko to co zrobiliście zostało by oczywiście przeze mnie odwrócone, ale ja miałbym coraz mniej czasu na znalezienie pozostałej dwójki.  
Anioł postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy.  
- Ale dlaczego Buffy? Czemu właśnie ona?  
Tarag splótł ręce na piersiach.  
- Aby test odniósł skutek musiały być w niego zaangażowane prawdziwe uczucia... prawdziwe poświęcenie... Tak było w przypadku Spikea i Buffy co odniosło zamierzony skutek. W waszym przypadku to centrum emocji stanowiła właśnie osoba Pogromcy... i ja to wykorzystałem. Podszyłem się pod głos Gilesa i powiadomiłem twoich współpracowników w agencji, że Buffy straciła rozum.  
- Czyli słowa przekazane mi przez Cordelię, były tak naprawdę twą kolejną sztuczką i ani staremu Obserwatorowi ani nikomu ze Scooby Gangu nie stało się nic złego?  
- Oczywiście, że nie! To samo się tyczy ludzi, którzy zostali przez nią zabici podczas jej szalonego rajdu po kraju... TO WSZYSTKO BYŁO ILUZJĄ!  
Na chwilę zamilkł, zaraz jednak zaczął kontynuować.  
- Wszystko miało się skupić na osobie Buffy i jej zachowaniu... miało być zapałką podpalającą lont, którym... w tym przypadku... byłeś ty oraz Faith!  
- I co z tego wynikło?  
- Dokładnie to co powinno!  
- Czyli?  
- Ty postanowiłeś poświęcić wszystko co było najważniejsze, w tym wypadku właśnie ją, dla większego dobra. Długo to trwało, ale mimo, że cierpiałbyś strasznie postanowiłeś zabić kogoś kogo najbardziej na świecie kochałeś. To jest prawdziwe poświęcenie... jakby tego było mało wiedząc, że sam nie podołasz temu zadaniu... postanowiłeś stać się tym czego najbardziej nienawidzisz, aby móc ocalić ludzkość. Ten twój ostatni uczynek przeważył szalę... ty jesteś Wybranym... i ja potrzebuję twojej pomocy... cały świat potrzebuje kogoś kto jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko co dla niego najcenniejsze dla jednej idei.  
Zapadła cisza, która jednak po chwili została przerwana zirytowanym głosem Faith.  
- No pięknie! Ale co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego?  
- Ty moja droga... również jesteś Wybraną.  
Parsknęła z powątpieniem.  
- Może mi zechcesz powiedzieć, jak Wybraną może być skazana za morderstwo dziewczyna, która najprawdopodobniej jest teraz poszukiwana po całym mieście za ucieczkę z więzienia?  
- Nie bądź dla siebie taka krytyczna. - Tarag kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem - A co powiesz o dwóch wampirach, które w swoich czasach zabiły więcej ludzi niż można się teraz pewnie doliczyć? Hę?  
Spike chrząknął znacząco i mruknął do patrzącego nań Anioła.  
- On chyba mówi o nas!  
Tarag kontynuował.  
- Nie ma znaczenia kim byłaś... liczy się to kim jesteś. Jesteś młodą kobietą żałującą czynów, które popełniła dawniej, ale starającą się żyć na powrót godnie i normalnie. To nasze czyny określają nas samych, a ty jesteś osobą twardo trzymającą się swoich przekonań.  
- Może mnie przeceniasz?  
- Nie. - pokręcił lekko głową - Wiem jaką toczyłaś ze sobą walkę, aby nie stać się kimś kim byłaś wcześniej. Widzę twoją duszę jak otwartą księgę, więc mnie nie można oszukać. Tylko dzięki twojej niesamowitej wewnętrznej sile i samozaparciu, mogłaś oprzeć się próbom którym cię poddawałem. Zapewniam cię, że mało kto by temu zadaniu podołał.  
- Ale... - jej głos się załamał - ...ja zabijałam ludzi... to... tego nie można wybaczyć... już nigdy...  
Tarag położył jej uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Tego nie wiesz... nie jesteś Bogiem... nawet ja... mimo, że określa się mnie mianem istoty "boskiej" jestem niczym w porównaniu z Tym Jednym Jedynym i Najprawdziwszym. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć Jego planów... dlatego też nie możesz zakładać, że jesteś skazana na potępienie.  
Faith westchnęła i spojrzała w wypełnione dobrocią oczy swego rozmówcy.  
- Najtrudniejszą rzeczą na tym świecie... jest życie w nim. - dokończył Tarag - A ty moja droga... radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle.  
Dziewczyna zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza w płuca.  
- W porządku Tarag... jeśli myślisz, że temu podołam... to wpisz mnie na listę. Zgadzam się zostać Wybraną.  
- Dziękuję. - posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech, a następnie zwrócił się do stojącego z ponurą twarzą Anioła - A co ty postanowiłeś? Czy zgadzasz się na ta walkę?  
Anioł nie odpowiedział od razu. Jego wzrok napotkał kpiące spojrzenie Spikea i takim samym mu odpowiedział... miał z nim stare porachunki jednak nie miało to w tej chwili najmniejszego znaczenia. Tym razem mieli być po jednej stronie i ciężko to przyznać... Aniołowi trudno było by wymienić kogoś, kto mógł się równać umiejętnością walki z jego starym wrogiem... chyba tylko on sam, Buffy oraz Faith...  
Potem spojrzał na Faith. W jej oczach dostrzegł siłę i moc... zdumiała go zmiana jaka zaszła w niej od ich ostatniego spotkania... wiele się wydarzyło... najpierw chciała go zabić jednak na szczęście pomógł jej odnaleźć spokój i chęć zmiany swego losu. Więzienie w którym od dwóch lat przebywała również jej nie złamało... a to co przeżyła dzisiejszej nocy niejednego by doprowadziło na skraj przepaści. Jednak nie poddała się i wygrała z samą sobą. Był z niej niesamowicie dumny.  
W końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Buffy... kobietę która była dla niego absolutnie wszystkim i którą zabił niespełna pół godziny temu. Nieważne, że była to ułuda... trik magiczny mający na celu poddanie go testowi... nie było ważne też to, że tak naprawdę to nawet jej nie dotknął... TO DLA NIEGO BYŁO TO REALNE... I TYLKO TO SIĘ WŁAŚNIE LICZYŁO! Przypomniał sobie jej wzrok jakim patrzyła na niego samego pochylonym nad martwym ciałem swej uzurpatorki. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem i szokiem, że był zdolny do tego aby ją zabić... dopiero po wyjaśnieniach Taraga zrozumiała przez co przechodził i pogodziła się z tym... zresztą... na pewno musiała przejść przez coś podobnego, gdy sama była poddawana próbie Starszego Boga. Musiała poświęcić coś, aby dokonać czegoś... Widział, że mimo tego, iż bardzo zranił ją tym uczynkiem... po prostu go rozumiała. Teraz uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco, czekając razem z wszystkimi na jego decyzję.  
Złożył ręce na piersiach i zwrócił się do Taraga.  
- To co zrobiłeś... całe te próby przeznaczone dla każdego z nas... to było świństwo ostatniego rzędu i obiecuję ci, że jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbujesz czegoś takiego to Bóg mi świadkiem, że rozwalę ci łeb! Nie mniej jednak... rozumiem cię! Chciałeś mieć pewność co do nas wszystkich i taką pewność otrzymałeś. I jeżeli twoja oferta jest ciągle aktualna to... jestem z wami!  
Tarag słysząc jego słowa odetchnął z ulgą i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Uff... zarąbiście! Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz.  
Klasnął w ręce tak mocno, że zabrzmiało to jak wystrzał.  
- No to jesteście w komplecie... - przesunął wzrokiem po zebranych - ...i co tu dużo mówić, tworzycie razem kwartet nie do pokonania!  
- Z TYM TO BYM RACZEJ POLEMIZOWAŁ!  
Na dźwięk dochodzących zza ich pleców śmiechu, wszyscy odwrócili się jak jeden mąż i stanęli oko w oko z Garatem. Anioł zwrócił się niepewnie do zasmuconego wyraźnie Taraga.  
- To znowu ty?  
Tamten w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową.  
- Niestety nie! Tym razem to naprawdę jest Garat. Wcześniej, ja tylko udawałem jego powierzchowność.  
- Tak, tak staruszku! - Garat usłyszał słowa swojego alter-ego całkiem wyraźnie - Za to, że się pode mnie podszyłeś, "sprzedam ci kopa" później... teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, nieprawdaż?  
- Dokładnie! - mruknął Tarag w odpowiedzi.  
- Więc udało ci się zebrać Wybranych? Ale z ciebie naiwniak... aby myśleć, że znowu dam się im pokonać?  
Buffy wystąpiła dwa kroki naprzód i przyjęła pozycję do ataku, tak samo uczynili Faith, Anioł i Spike.  
- Chodź tu i sam się przekonaj, dupku! Tanio swojej skóry nie sprzedamy!  
- Zapewne moja droga... zapewne! - zgodził się potwór.  
Garat przesunął powoli wzrokiem po twarzach swoich przeciwników. Z każdej twarzy bił chłód i determinacja. Zero lęku i zero obaw o własne życie. Przyświecał im tylko jeden cel... zniszczenie jego osoby. Zaczęło mu się to bardzo, ale to bardzo podobać.  
- SKORO TAK BARDZO TEGO CHCECIE! - krzyknął i wyciągnął gwałtownie ręce do góry - TO ZACZYNAJMY PRZEDSTAWIENIE!  
W jednej chwili Garat zmienił się gigantyczne ogniste tornado, u początku którego pojawił się olbrzymi portal... portal ten pochłonął jego samego, Taraga oraz Pogromczynie a także oba wampiry. Moment później wszystko znikło, jednak nawet najmniejszy ślad nie pozostał po przebywających w hotelowym holu postaciach.  
WALKA ROZPOCZĘŁA SIĘ NA DOBRE!


End file.
